Tout commence par un baiser
by Plumyx
Summary: "Dis-moi ce que tu veux une bonne fois pour toute !" hurla Caroline. "C'est simple love. Je te veux, toi." Et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes sans lui laisser le temps de se dégager. Que se passera-t-il pour eux après ça ? Klaroline, après le 3x15. FICTION EN PAUSE !
1. Pour oublier la peine

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.

N'oubliez pas : une review fait toujours plaisir et pousse tous les écrivains à continuer (et en plus, ça ne coûte rien à part deux/trois minutes) ! Je dis ça parce que j'ai déjà fais des fictions et que parfois, même s'il y avait plein de visiteurs, il n'y avait qu'une ou deux reviews. Et c'est un peu déprimant... Meci de votre attention et bonne leccture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : Pour oublier la peine<strong>

POV Caroline

- _There's a whole world out there waiting for you._

_- I fancy you._

_- You're beautiful. You're strong. You're full of light. I enjoy you._

_- I wanna talk about you._

_- That's why I like you._

Bien que je veuille plus que tout arrêter d'y penser, chacune de mes pensées revenaient à Klaus. Il avait beau être un machiavélique tueur psychopathe et sans cœur, il s'était montré tellement gentil, charmant, sympathique. Et j'avais même apprécié sa présence. Même si j'essayai de me convaincre que ses attentions me déplaisaient, ce n'était bien sûr pas le cas. Au contraire, cela me touchait. Je me sentais comme une adolescente dont le cœur frémit dès qu'on la complimente. Oh et puis zut ! Il s'agissait de Klaus tout de même. Je ne pouvais pas me laisser aller comme ça. Il avait des yeux envoutants, un sourire à se damner, une voix de velours, un charme que le plus grand des séducteurs lui envierait, mais c'était Klaus. C'était un homme, certes très attirant, mais totalement abject. Attirant ? Oui, il l'était, mais je me maudissais intérieurement pour l'avoir avouer. Je ne savais ce qui m'arrivait, et cela ne me plaisait pas du tout.

**- Je ne pensais pas te trouver là **_**love**_**,** fit une voix que j'aurais reconnu entre mille.

Je me retournai vers lui, essayant de paraitre le plus désagréable possible. Cela ne fonctionna malheureusement pas et il s'assit juste à côté de moi au bar du Mystic Grill.

**- Va-t'en, Klaus, **lançai-je froidement.

**- Ne sois pas si agressive. Ce n'est vraiment pas sexy.**

**- Je me fiche d'être sexy ou pas.**

Il eut un léger rire.

**- Toi ?** Railla-t-il. **Tu te fiches d'être sexy ?**

**- Bon d'accord, **acquiesçai-je, **je m'en préoccupe peut-être un petit peu. Mais juste un tout petit peu.**

Je ris. Il le fit aussi. Il semblait si naturel que c'en était déconcertant. En tout cas, il avait habilement réussit à me détendre et à me faire sourire. Je m'en voulais de mettre laissée aller ainsi.

**- Pourquoi un air si sombre gâche-t-il ton si joli visage ?** Se désola-t-il d'un air moqueur.

**- Arrête de dire que je suis belle. Tu n'es pas mon ami et tu ne le seras jamais.**

**- Je t'ai déjà complimentée **_**sweetheart, **_**et ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger**_**.**_

Touché. Je n'allai tout de même pas me plaindre d'être appréciée. Je pris une mine boudeuse et me replongeai dans mon mutisme.

**- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, **reprit-il, songeur, en s'approchant de moi.

Je me levais d'un seul coup, agrippant mon sac à main. Je voulus partir, mais il attrapa ma main pour me retenir. Son contact était chaud, presque apaisant.

**- Reste…**

Un combat muet se déroula en moi, le même qui m'avait convaincu de m'assoir près de lui, ce fameux soir, devant le Mystic Grill. Je soupirai et me rassis à contrecœur. Klaus demanda deux whiskies au serveur qui passait par là. Je bénis Dieu que Matt n'ai pas encore prit son service. Je bus une gorgée de ma boisson avant de poser de nouveau les yeux sur Klaus.

- **Alors ? **demanda-t-il.

**- Je… **commençai-je en hésitant, **ce ne sont pas tes affaires.**

**- S'il-te-plait Caroline, **_**love**_**. Je pensais que nous étions passés au-dessus de ça.**

**- C'était le cas avant que tu ne m'agresses.**

Il se tut. Klaus me regarda, passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il semblait gêné.

**- A ce propos,** ajouta-t-il, **je suis désolé… Je… J'ai perdu le contrôle.**

Intéressant. Avait-il des remords ? J'en doutais, mais je l'espérais tout de même. Il se reprit en moins d'une seconde et recolla son éternel sourire satisfait sur son visage, un sourire faux, qui masquait ses émotions pour que personne ne puisse lire en lui.

**- Tyler me manquait, **commençai-je, **mais pas autant que je le voulais. Et j'avais l'impression de le trahir dès que je parlais avec toi.**

**- Et il ne te manque plus ? C'est ton petit ami tout de même. A moins qu'il ne soit vraiment…**

**- J'ai rompu avec lui, **le coupai-je brutalement, ne voulant pas entendre ses paroles qui ne feraient que me blesser.

Klaus me regarda avec de grands yeux.

- **Tu m'étonneras toujours **_**sweetheart. **_**Alors, que s'est-il passé ?**

Son regard insistant eu raison de mon silence. Après tout, il obtenait toujours ce qu'il désirait, alors autant me faire gagner du temps.

**- Il trouvait que je passais trop de temps avec toi, que je ne parlais plus de toi avec la même haine qu'auparavant, que je devenais trop proche de toi. Il était jaloux et était certain qu'il se passait quelque chose entre nous. Et j'ai eu beau le nier autant que j'ai pu, il ne m'a pas crue. Je ne pouvais pas rester avec lui s'il ne me faisait pas un minimum confiance. Alors nous nous sommes engueulés, et je l'ai quitté.**

Je retenais difficilement les larmes qui menaçaient de couler sur mes joues. Je relevai les yeux vers les siens, dans lesquels toute trace de rire s'était effacée.

- **Tu peux pleurer, tu sais, **souffla-t-il à mon oreille.

- **Je ne te ferais pas ce plaisir, **grinçai-je.

Je bu le fond de mon verre, puis finis celui que Klaus tenait entre les mains. Il garda un silence respectieux pendant un temps.

- **Donc, **reprit-il finalement, **où en étions-nous la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlé ?**

**- **_Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life…_

Je me replongeai dans mes souvenirs de ce soir, où je l'avais, juste un instant, trouvé différent. Je n'avait pas le coeur de discuter de ça avec lui.

**- Mes espoirs, mes rêves, ce que je veux dans la vie… **lui rappelai-je,** Je n'ai pas l'intention de t'en parlé.**

Je me détournai de lui. Mais son regard fixé sur moi m'angoissait, bien qu'il resta silencieux.

**- Quoi ?** Criai-je au bout d'un temps.

**- Tu es plus belle de jours en jours. Tellement que cela semble irréel.**

Habituellement, je restais de glace face à ses compliments, mais je ne pu m'empêcher de rougir devant ces éloges inattendues. Il eu un léger rire, un de ceux qui me déstabilisait par leur côté humain.

- **Arrête ça, **protestai-je.

- **Quoi ça ?**

**- « Ҫa ». Arrête de te conduire ainsi avec moi. Dis-moi plutôt ce que tu veux une bonne fois pour toute !**

Il arqua un sourcil et me considéra d'un regard qu'il voulait sensuel.

**- C'est simple **_**love**_**. Je te veux, toi.**

Je me figeai sur mon siège. Aussi rapidement que son état d'hybride lui permettait, il passa sa main derrière ma tête pour attirer mon visage vers le sien. Il plaqua ses lèvres chaudes sur les miennes sans me laisser le temps de me dégager. Puis il s'écarta en souriant, se leva et quitta le restaurant. Moi, je restai immobile, me demandant encore ce qu'il venait de se passer. J'effleurai du bout de mes doigts l'endroit où la bouche de Klaus venait de se poser, encore choquée par ce que je ressentais. Je sentis une présence dans mon dos.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu veux encore, Klaus ? **grognai-je en me retournant.

Je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Matt, qui m'observait d'un air réprobateur.

- **Tu nous as vus ? **articulai-je difficilement.

Il opina.

- **Que fais-tu exactement avec lui ? **

Je gardai le silence, partagée entre l'idée de nier ou de m'enfuir.

- **Je l'avais déjà remarqué à la fête des Originaux et la dernière fois au Mystic Grill, **reprit-il,** mais je n'avais rien dit. Seulement là…**

**- C'est bon Matt,** répliquai-je avec un signe de main, **je sais. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me dises quoi que ce soit. Et je n'ai pas envie d'en parler non plus. D'ailleurs, je m'en vais.**

Je me levai et partis sans me retourner. Je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de cette manière avec Matt, je le savais, mais j'étais encore remuée par le souvenir de Klaus. Et ça ne me plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gras <strong>= Paroles

_Italique _= Souvenirs

Souligné = Changement de POV

* * *

><p>Je vous présente enfin ma nouvelle fiction ! J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a plus (même s'il est peut-être un peu court), et que le suite aussi ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez par reviews (j'attend d'avoir plusieurs avis avant de continuer) !<p>

PS : Je suis désolée si le caractère des personnages ne correspond pas exactement, ils sont vraiment très complexes...


	2. Pour déchiffrer tes envies

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.

Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, elles m'ont toutes fait très plaisir ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Pour déchiffrer tes envies<strong>

POV Klaus

- _I'm too smart to be seduced by you._

Une phrase, une simple phrase, qui me hantait chaque jour, à l'instar de son visage qui me revenait en tête dès que je fermais les yeux, dès que je prenais un crayon, dès que je me taisais pour réfléchir. Son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix, son rire, sa grâce, son charme, sa splendeur, sa droiture, et enfin, depuis que j'y avais gouté avec délice, ses lèvres au gout sucré. Cette petite tornade blonde m'obsédait. Il était certain qu'après plus de mille ans, très rares étaient les choses qui m'étonnaient. Mais avec elle, je ne savais jamais à quoi m'attendre. C'était vraiment une personne hors du commun. Même en étant un vampire, elle parvenait à rester radieuse. Sans que je m'en rende compte, elle était devenue la seule personne avec qui je m'étais réellement laissé aller. Mais aussi la seule qui ait osé me rejeter. Et à la réflexion, bien loin de m'énerver, cela m'attirait. Personne ne me traitait plus ainsi depuis des lustres, chacun me faisant des courbettes et me cédant tout. Et tout cela me confrontait dans mon idée : je la voulais pour moi seul, aussi égoïste que cela puisse paraître. Elle méritait quelqu'un comme moi, et elle le verrait bien assez vite.

En une fraction de seconde, j'avais pénétré dans sa chambre. Caroline était allongée sur son lit, une expression de bien-être sur le visage. La voir ainsi était tellement relaxant. Je m'assis près d'elle, caressant sa joue du bout de mes doigts. Son souffle calme frôlait ma main. Elle s'arrêta tout à coup de respirer, et s'étira sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir les yeux.

**- Maman ? **demanda-t-elle d'un seul murmure.

- **Pas exactement…**

Elle empoigna mon poignet fermement et me rejeta avec toute la force qu'elle possédait au réveil, tout de même plus conséquente que ce que j'imaginais, mais pas assez pour me faire le moindre mal.

**- Chut… **soufflai-je, **calme-toi **_**sweetheart**_**.**

- **Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **hurla-t-elle en se levant d'un bond.

- **Tu as beaucoup d'énergie de bon matin.**

**- Réponds à ma question !**

Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle semblait si fragile au réveil. Je haussai les épaules, lui servant mon plus beau sourire. Elle soupira.

**- Je crois qu'il y a un truc que tu n'as toujours pas compris, **reprit-elle sur le même ton. **Je ne suis pas comme toutes ces filles que tu peux séduire par un simple **_**sweetheart**_** ou **_**love. **_**Je ne vais pas te tomber dans les bras dès que tu m'offres quelque chose. Je ne vais pas sauter de joie juste parce que tu me souris. Je ne vais pas tout faire pour te faire plaisir. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.**

**- Crois-moi **_**love**_**, je l'ai déjà bien compris. Et depuis longtemps.**

Elle resta bouche bée.

- **C'est bien pour tout cela que je t'apprécie. Tu comprends, tout le monde se plie en quatre pour exaucer mes moindres désirs. Sauf toi. Et tu en deviens beaucoup plus intéressante. **

Elle garda le silence. Je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer l'expression sur son visage, un mélange de rage, d'incompréhension, de stupéfaction.

- **Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, **suggérai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. Sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Tout à coup, je fus pris d'une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser. Je m'approchais d'elle lentement, sans doute trop lentement. Elle m'assena une gifle monumentale.

- **Je t'interdis de m'embrasser ! **ordonna-t-elle en détachant bien toutes les syllabes de la phrase.

Je souris, la regardant droit dans les yeux. Elle soutint mon regard sans ciller. Décidément, Caroline me surprendrait toujours.

-** A votre bon plaisir, **susurrai-je en baissant la tête.

Je m'emparai délicatement de la main qui m'avait frappée, et y déposait un baiser, en la frôlant à peine. Elle ne pu retenir une acclamation de surprise et s'écarta vivement de moi. Fier de mon effet, je reculai de quelques pas.

- **Je vous souhaite une agréable journée, **ajoutai-je.

Je fis une légère révérence avant de disparaitre. D'après mon expérience, mon charme des siècles passés impressionnait toujours les jeunes filles, bien que je ne sache pas exactement à quoi m'attendre de la part de Caroline. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette petite entrevue m'avait mis de bonne humeur. Je rentrai dans le manoir Mickaelson d'un pas décidé, pour aller jusqu'à mon bureau, l'endroit où je rangeai tous mes dessins. Je m'en voulus subitement d'avoir détruit tous ceux de Caroline.

- **Nik ? **fit une voix derrière moi.

Je me retournai pour me retrouver face à Rebekah. Elle tenait dans sa main droite un morceau de parchemin sur lequel on pouvait voir le doux visage de ma tornade blonde, et me regardait d'un air accusateur. Je pensais brûlés tous mes croquis, mais j'avais dû en oublier un. Quel idiot !

- **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, **répondis-je sèchement.

**- Qui te dira que c'est une mauvaise idée si je ne le fais pas ?**

Je serrai les poings et contractai ma mâchoire. Je n'avais nullement envie d'entendre des reproches, surtout pas venant d'elle.

- **Ce n'est pas une fille pour toi, Nik. Il y en a qui seraient prêtes à se jeter à tes pieds, alors pourquoi elle ?**

**- Laisses-moi Bekah.**

Je lui tournai le dos, mais elle revint à la charge. Elle était aussi obstinée que moi.

- **Pas avant d'avoir fini. Même si tu penses qu'on ne voit rien, on le voit. Elle devient une véritable obsession. Tu ne te nourris presque plus, tu dessines sans cesse, tu deviens distrait… Tu n'as jamais été comme ça, même lorsque tu étais amoureux de…**

**- Arrête ça ! **La coupai-je en hurlant. **Quand tu as passé la nuit avec l'autre, je n'ai rien dis ! Alors laisses-moi gérer ma vie comme je l'entends ! **

Je m'étais rapproché d'elle, l'air menaçant. Mais, bien que j'ai pu lire une légère trace de peur dans ses yeux, elle ne se laissa pas démonté pour autant.

- **Tu dois le sa voir, **reprit-elle. **Elle ne veut pas de toi, alors il faut que tu arrêtes de t'obstiner. Tu n'es plus dans ton état normal, et cela risque de te coûter cher.**

**- Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! **Rugis-je en l'envoyant de l'autre côté de la pièce. **Je suis assez vieux pour savoir ce que je fais ! Va-t'en maintenant !**

**- Je t'aurais prévenu, **lança-t-elle en quittant la pièce.

Je me laissai tomber sur le sol, dos au mur. J'avais beau refoulé cette vérité, Rebekah avait implacablement raison. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de vouloir rester près de Caroline. A reprendre les mots de sœur, je n'étais plus dans mon état normal.

POV Caroline

Décidément, je ne comprenais vraiment pas Klaus. Quand je pensais qu'il voulait que je lui obéisse, il voulait que je lui résiste. Quand je pensais qu'il allait être vexé, il était satisfait. Quand je pensais ne pas le voir, il était là. Mais j'étais également perdue dans ce que je ressentais, ce sur quoi je préférais ne pas m'attarder. De loin, je voyais le dessin de Klaus sur ma commode, ce dessin que je n'avais pas pu me résigner à le jeter.

Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Je me levai et me dirigeai vers l'entrée, prête à remettre Klaus à sa place. Je devenais vraiment paranoïaque. J'ouvrai à un Elena qui semblait déprimée, devant laquelle je m'efforçai de paraître normale.

**- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? **Demandai-je gentiment.

**- J'ai besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler…**

Je la fis entrer et l'emmenai jusqu'à ma chambre. Ce n'était pas dans l'habitude d'Elena d'avoir besoin de mon aide, pour ce genre de chose.

- **Je suis désolée de te déranger, **se désola-t-elle.

- **Ce n'est pas grave. Vas-y, parle…**

Elle respira lentement.

- **Je suis inquiète pour Bonnie, **commença-t-elle, **pour ma relation avec elle. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler, et j'ai bien l'impression qu'elle m'évite. C'est mon amie. Elle a toujours été là pour moi et je voudrais faire la même chose avec elle… Seulement, j'ai peur qu'elle ne veuille plus de moi comme amie.**

Je cherchais mes mots. Il fallait que je soit la plus douce possible.

**- Ne t'en fait pas Elena. Bonnie a juste besoin de temps. Elle va bientôt revenir vers toi. Mais comprends-la : elle venait de retrouver sa mère, et avec tout ça, elle en a perdue une partie. Elle aurait pu lui enseigner à se servir de ses pouvoirs, lui faire comprendre certaines choses, mais elle ne le peut plus à présent. Et tout ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est en partie à cause de toi. Mais fait lui confiance. Elle aura besoin d'une amie sur qui compter, et toi tu seras là.**

Elle me dévisagea avant de me serrer dans ses bras.

**- Merci,** murmura Elena.

Je me contentai de lui sourire. Tout à coup, ses yeux se fixèrent sur quelque chose derrière moi. Je me retournai pour voir qu'est-ce qui la troublait à ce point. Elle avait vu la seule chose qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle voit : le dessin de Klaus. Elle se dirigea vers ma commode et pris le croquis dans ses mains.

- _**Thank you for your honesty, **_lit-elle avec surprise. **De la part de Klaus ? Tu peux m'expliquer ?**

**- Elena, je… **tentai-je.

Mais je ne pouvais pas expliquer cela. Comment lui dire que je m'étais, malgré moi, rapprocher de Klaus ? Comment lui dire qu'il essayait de me séduire, même si ce n'était qu'un jeu ? Elle ne savait même pas que j'avais rompu avec Tyler, alors ce serait trop à digérer pour elle.

- **C'est compliqué…**

**- Je pensais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Caroline. **

Elle lâcha le morceau de parchemin, qui tomba sur le sol. Puis elle courut jusqu'à l'extérieur avant que je ne puisse la rattraper, ce que je ne tentai même pas de faire. J'étais trop abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer. Au bout du compte, j'avais perdu Tyler, Matt, Elena, et bientôt Bonnie, tout cela à cause de Klaus, s'ajoutant au nombre de chose que je ne pourrais pas lui pardonner. Et ça en faisait une de trop. Je ne pouvais résolument pas laisser passer ça. Il fallait que j'agisse, peut importe de quelle manière, mais il fallait que je fasse quelque chose.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gras <strong>= Paroles

_Italique _= Souvenirs

Souligné = Changement de POV

* * *

><p>Et si vous m'envoyiez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre ? - Ce qui veut dire : Envoyez moi des reviews ! Je vous en supplie ! - Tais-toi conscience ! Excusez-moi, ne prenez pas compte de ce léger commentaire...<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	3. Pour redevenir comme avant

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.

Je dois avouer que j'ai été déçue de voir que pour plus de 170 visites sur le chapitre précédent, je n'ai eut que 3 review... Je ne voudrais pas mendier des reviews - en fait si ! Aidez-moi, j'ai un cancer et il me faut 50 reviews pour guérir ! - mais cela ne m'encourage pas beaucoup à continuer cette fiction. Je tiens quand même à remercier Loaya, Petite Amade et pour leurs compliments et leurs encoragements !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Pour redevenir comme avant<strong>

POV Klaus

**- Quoi encore Rebekah ? **Grognai-je à la personne qui se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lever les yeux de mon dessin. Depuis quelques jours, Rebekah me dérangeait sans cesse, pour diverses raisons, essayant de m'arracher à mes pensées sur Caroline.

**- Je ressemble tant que ça à Rebekah ? **répondit une voix grave qui ne m'était pas inconnue.

Je sursautai et me levai d'un bond. En face de moi se trouvaient deux hommes, mes deux frères, Kol et Elijah.

**- Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?** Les questionnai-je. **Je pensais que vous étiez partis.**

**- Bekah nous a appelés, **indiqua Elijah, **il faut que nous fassions quelque chose pour cet arbre.**

Je hochai la tête, incapable de la moindre émotion. J'étais heureux de les voir, bien sûr, mais ils m'avaient sortis de mes réflexions, beaucoup moins joyeuses. En effet, je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Caroline depuis un bon moment, et cela me tapait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

**- Un problème ? **fit Kol avec un sourire qui me donnait envie de lui mettre mon poing dans la figure.

**- Non, rien. Je suis ravi que vous soyez là…**

POV Caroline

Je fus tentée de faire demi-tour. Mais je ne le devais pas. Si j'étais là, ce n'était pas pour rien. Il fallait que je fasse au moins cela, pour qu'enfin Klaus comprenne que je n'étais pas un jouet qu'il pouvait utiliser à sa guise. Tout à coup, le manoir des Mickaelson semblait infiniment plus impressionnant. J'inspirai lentement pour me calmer, et sonnai. On m'ouvrit la porte en moins de cinq secondes, et je fus surprise de voir que j'étais en face de Kol. J'eu un mouvement de recul, mais me repris en main pour me donner un peu de contenance.

- **J'aimerai voir Klaus, **lançai-je le plus froidement possible.

**- Tiens ! C'est toi, la petite blonde que mon frère semble apprécier.**

Il me jaugea du regard. Je me retins de le frapper quand il s'arrêta au niveau de mes seins. Puis il releva la tête et me sourit le plus naturellement de monde. Je le détestais déjà.

- **Je dois avouer qu'il a bon gout, **continua-t-il tandis que je bouillonnais de rage, **mais il aurait pu jeter son dévolu sur quelqu'un d'un peu plus…**

Je le repoussai de la main lorsqu'il essaya de me toucher, tentant tant bien que mal de garder mon calme.

- **… docile**, finit-il.

Je supportai son regard perçant à grande peine, mais sans le montrer le moins du monde. Il se renfrogna. Il était clair qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on lui résiste et qu'il n'aimait pas cela. Un peu comme son frère. Seulement, ils étaient peut-être semblables sur ce point, mais je voyais bien qu'ils restaient totalement différents, rien que par leur comportement envers moi.

**- Laisse-la Kol ! **Ordonna la voix de Klaus.

Il était appuyé sur un mur et me regardai d'un air ravi. Je gardai le silence, car même si je savais que Klaus ne me ferait pas de mal – ou du moins je l'espérais –, je ne tenais pas à m'attirer des ennuis avec d'autres Originaux.

**- Tu n'es vraiment pas drôle Niklaus…** se désola Kol en me laissant passer avec une expression faussement contrite.

Je fis quelques pas en faisant le plus possible attention à ne pas le toucher. Il me frôla discrètement le bras et approcha sa bouche de mon oreille.

**- Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi,** chuchota-t-il assez bas pour que personne d'autre que moi ne l'entende.

Je frissonnai face au ton qu'il avait prit. Je marchai plus vite pour éviter son contact, qui me révulsait littéralement. Je montais à l'étage jusqu'au bureau de Klaus, sans même lui jeter un regard ou m'assurer qu'il me suivait. Je me retournai d'un seul coup et lui fis face. Il semblait intrigué, mais il n'allait pas le rester longtemps. Je pris une grande respiration avant de me lancer.

- **Je veux que tu arrêtes.**

Il ouvrit de grands yeux mais garda son air joyeux.

**- Que j'arrête quoi **_**love**_** ?** demanda-t-il.

Il paraissait ne pas comprendre. Je savais qu'il fallait que je me montre dure, que sinon il continuerait.

**- Je veux que tu arrêtes de me harceler.**

Son sourire s'effaça d'un seul coup.

**- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu t'attends,** ajoutai-je, **mais tu as tord d'espérer une quelconque réponse positive de ma part. Pour moi, tu es un monstre, et ça ne changera jamais.**

Son visage s'assombrit d'un seul coup. Il s'approcha de moi à grand pas. Je retins mon souffle en attente de ses hurlements, mais rien ne vint. Il garda le silence et m'observa longuement.

**- Si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, **déclara Klaus d'une voix rauque, **tu peux partir. Je ne t'embêterai plus puisque cela te déplait tant.**

Sa réponse m'étonna plus que tout, mais je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte. C'était beaucoup trop facile. Il me laissait partir comme ça, après ce qu'il avait fait pour rester avec moi. Je me retournai et m'approchai de nouveau de lui.

**- Et c'est tout ?** Me révoltai-je, indignée. **Tu ne vas même pas tenter de me retenir ?**

Sa rage éclata d'un seul coup et il me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche.

**- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ! **hurla-t-il. **Que je te supplie à genoux ? Tu n'as jamais exprimé clairement ton désir que je te laisse tranquille, alors j'ai continué ! Parce que tu as beau joué à la victime, tu n'as jamais montré que cela te déplaisait plus que ça.**

J'essayai de le repousser mais il maintint sa prise sur moi.

**- Mais parce que je ne savais pas de quoi tu étais capable ! **M'écriai-je. **Tu crois que c'est rassurant d'être en face d'une personne qui a passé sa vie à tué ? Je savais que tu pouvais m'éliminer à tout moment !**

**- Alors pourquoi maintenant, Caroline ? Pourquoi ne me repousses-tu que maintenant !**

**- Parce que je n'ai plus peur de toi ! Je… Je…**

Je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle avant de prendre conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Klaus me tourna le dos. Il sembla reprendre son calme. J'en profitai pour continuer.

**- Je ne peux plus te laisser faire sans te dire ce que j'en pense. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu tout ce qu'il me restait de bien dans ma vie : Tyler, Matt, Elena, bientôt Bonnie… Je n'ai plus rien maintenant ! Tu as tout détruit, tout ! Si tu n'avais pas essayé de jouer les princes charmants, ils ne m'auraient pas tourné le dos !**

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues. Je ne pensais pas tout ce que j'avais dit, ce n'était pas entièrement de sa faute, mais aussi de la mienne. Si j'avais été plus ferme dès le début, tout aurait été différent. Klaus m'observa de nouveau. Loin de la colère de tout à l'heure, son visage ne reflétait que de la tristesse – de la compassion ? -, ou du moins quelque chose de typiquement humain. Du dos de sa main, il essuya mes pleurs.

**- Je suis désolé **_**sweetheart**_**, **souffla-t-il.

Sa phrase m'étonna d'autant plus que je ne l'avais jamais entendu s'excuser face à quiconque.

**- Et pardonne-moi aussi pour ce que je vais faire, **enchaina-t-il.

Quoi ? Je savais que je devais partir avant qu'il ne fasse quoi que ce soit qui pourrait me nuire, mais j'étais littéralement envoutée par ses yeux. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce. Il sourit, différemment de d'habitude, d'un sourire véritable. C'est du moins ce que je crus voir.

**- Dors, **ordonna-t-il d'un seul murmure.

Je sus qu'il m'avait hypnotisé avant même de le réaliser. Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, je sombrais dans le néant, enroulée dans deux bras puissants qui m'empêchaient de tomber. Et, malgré tout, je m'y sentais bien.

POV Klaus

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de m'émerveiller devant sa beauté, incomparable, pure. En son sommeil, Caroline respirait la sérénité, et j'aimais la voir ainsi. Seulement, au bout de cinq jours, j'avoue que je commençai à me lasser de ne plus entendre le son de sa voix. Je m'approchai d'elle le plus silencieusement possible, bien qu'elle ne puisse se réveiller qu'à ma demande.

- **Il est l'heure d'ouvrir les yeux **_**love, **_chuchotai-je à son oreille.

Elle sursauta et se releva sans demander son reste. Elle regarda autour d'elle d'un air apeuré, voyant qu'elle se trouvait dans ma chambre. Elle me détailla ensuite, ce qui me fit rire sans que je ne puisse m'en empêché.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ? **cria-t-elle.

**- Calme-toi **_**sweetheart, **_essayai-je de la rassurer. **Je n'ai rien fait.**

**- Alors pourquoi tu as…**

Elle fut coupée par la sonnerie de son téléphone, que j'avais déposé sur la table de nuit au bout du quinzième appel manqué. Elle hésita à répondre en voyant le nom d'Elena sur l'écran, mais décrocha tout de même. J'écoutai sa discussion à la dérobée.

**« Elena ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » « **_**Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca fait cinq jours que j'essaye de t'appeler !**_** » « Je suis désolée… Je… J'étais allé voir Tyler et j'avais coupé mon portable. » **Silence **« **_**Ah… Tu penseras à prévenir Bonnie. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée. **_**» « Vous vous êtes parlées alors ? » « **_**Oui ! Au fait, merci beaucoup Caroline. C'est grâce à toi que j'ai tenu. **_**» **Hésitation** « De rien… Mais, à propos du dessin… Il faut que je t'explique. » « **_**Quel dessin ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. » « **_**Mais… Euh… Le… Non, rien. Je suis heureuse pour toi et Bonnie.**_** » « Merci. A bientôt. » « A bientôt… »**_

Elle raccrocha et fit quelque pas vers moi.

- **C'est toi qui as fait ça ? **demanda-t-elle.

**- De quoi tu parles ? **Répliquai-je d'un air faussement innocent.

Elle me sourit, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Cela me réchauffa le cœur mais je n'en montrai rien. Elle secoua la tête.

**- Je t'offre une deuxième chance… **expliquai-je**, et j'espère que tu apprécies parce que ça n'a pas été facile. Vous vous avez vraiment l'air d'adorer de verveine.**

Elle m'observa d'une façon qui me passa l'envie de rire. Pour une fois que je rendais service à quelqu'un, elle aurait pu se montrer un peu plus reconnaissante. C'était pour cela que j'avais arrêté d'être gentil avec les gens. Ils ne m'appréciaient jamais à ma juste valeur.

**- Merci, **murmura-t-elle très bas, en baissant la tête.

-** Tu pourrais être un peu plus convaincante, **susurrai-je en approchant mon visage du sien.

Je la regardai dans les yeux sans m'écarter d'elle. Elle reprit de l'assurance et soutint mon regard.

**- Hors de question de je le répète une deuxième fois, **affirma-t-elle. **Ou que je te remercie d'une quelconque autre façon.**

Je me refrognai. Comment faisait-elle pour continuer à m'étonner ? Caroline me poussa et se dirigea vers la porte. Avant de me laisser, elle se retourna vers moi.

**- Et, en fait, c'était aussi de ma faute. Pas que de la tienne.**

Elle sortit, me laissant seul avec moi-même. Je me dirigeai vers la table où étaient posées les différents croquis d'une Caroline endormie dans mon lit. J'avais profité qu'elle soit devant moi, immobile, pour refaire mon stock de dessins. Cela devenait une véritable obsession. J'avais besoin de l'avoir près de moi.

**- Klaus ! **Appela sa voix.

**- Oui _sweetheart_ ? **

J'essayai du mieux que je pouvais de cacher mes œuvres tandis qu'elle s'avançait de nouveau vers moi.

- **Est-ce que tu as hypnotisé Tyler aussi ? **demanda-t-elle avec une pointe de gêne.

Ma gorge se serra. Je m'étais répugné à la jeter dans les bras de mon hybride, alors je n'avais rien fait, espérant qu'elle ne le souhaiterait pas.

**- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu veuilles revenir avec lui, alors non.**

Ma phrase était sèche, dénuée d'émotion. J'attendais que la blonde commence à crier, mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle se contenta de sourire de nouveau.

**- Tu as eu raison. Merci. **

Elle disparut en un éclair. Je l'entendis se diriger vers la porte et luttai contre mon envie de la retenir. Et puis non. J'irai la voir plus tard. Je n'allais pas abandonné, puisqu'elle m'était encore reconnaissante. Puis, il se passa quelque chose. J'entendis la poignée de la porte d'entrée tourner, et Caroline crier. Je courrai jusque là où elle se trouvait sans réfléchir. Elle était dans le hall, tremblante. Et devant elle se trouvait la personne qui aurait le moins du monde dû être là.

- **Tyler ? **bégaya Caroline.

- **Je savais que j'avais raison de ne pas te faire confiance, **lança-t-il avant de disparaitre.

Pour la première fois depuis trop longtemps, je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. Mais une chose était sûre : nous étions très mals.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gras <strong>= Paroles

_Italique _= Souvenirs

Souligné = Changement de POV

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Plumyx.


	4. Pour garder un secret

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.

Je remercie grandement toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissées des reviews : lilou.8085, Petite Amande, Laoya, Greenapple284, ceux que j'ai oubliés (je suis vraiment désolée pour ça !) et toux ceux qui n'ont pas de compte mais qui m'ont quand même fait très plaisir !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Pour garder un secret<strong>

POV Caroline

Je faisais face à Klaus, qui ne me regardait même pas. Nous étions dans le salon du manoir, chacun à sa place, chacun immobile, chacun muet. Cette atmosphère était insoutenable, mais aucun de nous ne se résignait à entamer une discussion, qui nous mènerait irrémédiablement au seul endroit où elle pouvait nous emmener : nulle part.

- **Alors, **tentai-je sans parvenir à trouver de suite à cette phrase si bien commencée.

Il ne daigna même pas me regarder. Il restait plonger dans un silence profond, vidant petit à petit son verre de bourbon.

**- Alors,** répéta-t-il finalement sans rien trouver à ajouter.

J'étais exaspérée. Je pris le chemin de la porte sans plus perdre mon temps. Il était hors de question que je reste une minute de plus ici si même Klaus ne parvenait pas à trouver une idée. Au moment où je m'apprêtais à sortir, je sentis sa présence dans mon dos. Je me retournai pour voir sa mine faussement attristée.

**- Tu t'en vas ? **demanda-t-il.

- **Je n'ai pas l'intention de rester ici si personne n'est capable de régler "ça".**

Il soupira, passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

**- Je sais !** s'exclama soudainement l'hybride comme si il avait eu l'idée la plus brillante du siècle. **Et si nous commencions par aller voir Tyler.**

Je faillis le traiter d'idiot avant de voir que c'était la solution la plus évidente à mon problème. Quoi de plus logique que d'essayer de parler avec Tyler ? Je n'avais pas réellement envie de discuter avec lui après notre rupture plutôt violente, mais c'était malheureusement le seul moyen de l'empêcher de raconter à Elena et aux autres que j'avais passé les cinq derniers jours chez Klaus. Et j'aurais beau tenter de m'expliquer comme je le pouvais, ils ne m'écouteraient sûrement pas. Ils étaient certainement mes amis, mais Klaus était un sujet plus que sensible, qu'il ne fallait surtout pas aborder sans haine ou dégout, ou avec quelque chose qui ressemble de près ou de loin à de la sympathie. Et j'aurais beau argumenter comme je voudrais, avoir passé rien qu'une minute chez l'hybride serait considéré comme une haute trahison.

J'opinai pour lui montrer mon approbation. Depuis qu'il m'avait aidé, j'avais du mal à le regarder en face, à tout simplement discuter avec lui. C'était déjà le cas avant, mais pour une toute autre raison. J'avais découvert une nouvelle facette de lui, plus humaine. Alors, j'avais compris qu'il pouvait être autre chose qu'il monstre sanguinaire. Et sans savoir pourquoi, cela m'effrayait presque plus. Avec l'ancien Klaus, je savais à quoi m'attendre. Mais maintenant, tout était confus. Et si je m'étais totalement trompée à son sujet ? Je me répugnais à l'avouer, mais je devais changer mon opinion de lui. Pensant que je réfléchissais, Klaus me dévisageai avec un sourire de plus en plus grand. J'empêchai difficilement le rouge de me monter aux joues en comprenant qu'il savait exactement à quoi je pensais.

**- Et bien,** lança-t-il enfin, **allons-y.**

Sans un mot de plus, il me dépassa et me mena jusqu'à un imposant 4x4 noir. J'hésitai à avancer, sachant que j'allais me retrouver enfermée dans un espace aussi confiné qu'une voiture avec Klaus. Il ouvrit alors la portière et me fit signe d'entrer.

**- Si tu veux bien, **m'invita-t-il avec une galanterie totalement décalée.

Je soupirai. Il aurait beau essayer, il ne m'aurait pas comme ça. L'ignorant comme je savais si bien le faire, je contournai la voiture dans le but d'aller m'installer du côté conducteur. Il haussa les épaules, en se déplaçant à toute vitesse pour prendre la place où j'allais m'asseoir. Il était parfois tellement épuisant.

**- Je veux conduire,** protestai-je.

**- Désolé _sweetheart_, mais c'est hors de question.**

Il avait beau avoir prit un ton courtois, il restait catégorique. Et quand il était ainsi, je ne pouvais pas lutter. Enervée, je battais du pied et le foudroyais du regard. Mais voyant qu'il ne cillait pas, je repris la place qui m'était initialement destinée. Klaus me fit un grand sourire avant de tourner la clé. Il fit vrombir le moteur et démarra en trombe. Je m'absorbai alors dans la contemplation du paysage.

**- Alors ? **fit Klaus au bout d'un moment. **Et si tu me parlais un peu de toi ?**

Je tournai la tête vers lui, étonnée. Il n'aurait pas pu trouver de plus mauvais moment pour continuer son petit manège.

**- Allez _love_**_,_ insista-t-il, **tu ne comptes pas continuer à éviter de ma parler toute ta vie ?**

**- C'était plus ou moins mon projet.**

**- S'il-te-plait ! Nous étions bien partis la dernière fois !**

Il était vrai qu'une fois, j'avais cédé.

_- Talk to me ! Come on, get to know me ! ... __I dare you._

_- Fine._

Mais je l'avais ensuite amèrement regretté. Et puis, ma mission était de le distraire alors... De toute façon, et même si je détestais le savoir, il était plus facile de ma persuader que Klaus m'avait agressé sans raison plutôt que d'avouer que je l'avais amplement mérité.

-** Bien, **capitulai-je finalement en sachant que ce ne serait pas lui qui abandonnerait en premier.

**- Alors, si nous reprenions là où nous nous étions arrêtés ?**

- _I wanna talk about you... Your hopes, your dreams, everything you want in life._

- **Commençons par quelque chose de plus simple, **articulai-je.

Il hocha la tête, puis me jaugea du regard pendant quelques secondes.

- **Couleur préférée ?**

Je l'observai avec de grands yeux, l'air mi-étonné mi-amusé. Mais il resta sérieux.

**- Euh... Jaune.**

**- Animal préféré ?**

**- Les lapins.**

**- Parfum de glace préféré ?**

**- Stracciatella... Vanille avec des pépites de chocolat, **ajoutai-je devant son désarroi.

Je répondais à cet interrogatoire comme on en subit par ses amis à l'âge de huit ans, et il m'écoutait comme un enfant qui découvrait ses cadeaux de Noël à chacune de mes pseudo-révélations. Nous continuâmes ainsi quelques minutes avant qu'il ne me demande de nouveau ce qui l'intéressait.

- **Et bien, **commençai-je légèrement à contrecœur, **avant, quand j'étais humaine, j'avais des rêves tellement futiles, comme devenir Miss Mystic Falls par exemple. Mais maintenant, je... Je ne sais plus. J'ai l'impression que rien que le fait de savoir que je ne vieillirai plus m'empêche d'avoir des espoirs. C'est comme si j'étais vide. Et c'est là que je me rends compte que tout ce que j'ai fait depuis ma naissance n'avait aucune utilité et...**

**- Tu as tord, **me coupa-t-il. **Tout ce que tu fais a de l'importance _sweetheart_. C'est ça qui détermine qui tu es... Quand à tes rêves, tu trouveras. Un jour, tu te découvriras une nouvelle passion, un nouveau but, et tu ne seras pas limité pas le temps. Tu pourras faire tout ce que tu souhaites, et plus encore. Et tu trouveras quelque chose qui te rendras vraiment heureuse, parce que tu le mérites.**

J'étais ébahie, non seulement par le fait que je m'étais confiée à Klaus, mais aussi parce qu'il m'avait dit exactement ce qu'il fallait que j'entende. Il avait véritablement un don pour trouver comment mettre les gens en confiance. Tout à coup, la voiture s'arrêta devant le manoir Lockwood. J'inspirai un bon coup avant de sortir de la voiture.

- **Reste ici, **lançai-je à Klaus.

Je me redressai avant d'avancer jusqu'à la porte. J'hésitai à sonner, mais je préférai entrer en utilisant mes dons de vampire pour aller directement dans la chambre de Tyler. Il sursauta en sentant que j'étais derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, les yeux exorbités. Et j'y vu de la surprise, de la haine, et de la douleur.

POV Klaus

**- Reste ici,** lança Caroline sans me regarder.

Puis, d'une démarche assurée mais légèrement fébrile, elle avança jusqu'à la porte avant de disparaitre dans le bâtiment. Je m'enfonçai dans mon siège, décidant pour une fois de lui obéir - car ça n'arrangerai pas les choses si j'entrais avec elle chez Tyler -, mais je restais sur le qui-vive. Parfois, mes hybrides pouvaient être encore plus instables que moi, et j'avais la détestable impression que celui là l'était encore plus. Une sensation désagréable, très désagréable, s'empara de mon corps : de la crainte. J'avais peur pour Caroline, peur pour ce qui pourrait lui arriver si Tyler perdait le contrôle. Et je détestais ce sentiment. La seule chose que je voulais faire était entrer et la protéger. Je serrai de plus en plus fort le volant, pour canaliser ma rage d'être impuissant. J'essayai au maximum de capter leur conversation, même si je ne comprenais que des bribes de phrases.

...

**_Tyler : Elena m'a appelé le premier jour de ta disparition ! Et tu lui as dis que tu étais chez moi !_**

...

**_Caroline : Mais laisse-moi t'expliquer Tyler !_**

...

**_Caroline : Comment peux-tu penser que j'ai fais quoi que ce soit avec lui ?_**

**_Tyler : Parce que c'est le cas !_**

...

**_Tyler : Ose dire que tu le détestes !_**

**_Caroline : Je... Je ne peux pas dire ça..._**

...

**_Tyler : Alors quoi ?_**

**_Caroline : Il m'a aidé !_**

**_Tyler : Arrête de mentir ! Il n'aide jamais personne !_**

...

**_Tyler : ASSEZ !_**

**_Caroline : Calme-toi Tyler !_**

...

**_Caroline : Tu m'as... Tu m'as... mordue ?_**

**...**

Un rugissement sourd s'échappa de mes lèvres alors que je me courrais jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait Caroline. Elle se trouvait allongée sur le sol, à demi-consciente, une plaie béante à l'épaule et plusieurs entailles et coupures sur le corps. Une rage sans nom s'empara de moi à cette vue. Je me plaçai entre elle et Tyler avec une seule idée en tête : l'empêcher de lui faire plus de mal. Je ne me contrôlai plus. Je vis la peur dans son regard. Mon dieu, que j'aimais voir ça dans ses yeux. Je grognai en me jetant sur lui. Il évita mon assaut la première fois, mais je le plaquai au sol quand je revins à la charge. Je n'avais qu'une envie : lui arracher le cœur. Et pourtant j'hésitai, en voyant le corps de Caroline devant moi. Que penserait-elle après ça ? J'avais réussi à me rapprocher d'elle, et elle ne ferait que me haïr encore plus si je le tuais.

**- Ecoute-moi bien Tyler,** grondai-je. **Apparemment, la méthode douce ne fonctionne pas avec toi, alors maintenant c'est moi qui fixe les règles. Tu ne vas rien dire, qui touche de près ou de loin à Caroline ou à moi, et cela à quiconque. Et si tu le fais, je reviendrais ici pour te tuer. C'est compris ?**

Il avala sa salive sans répondre. Je considérai sa détresse comme un "oui" et me relevai. Le plus délicatement possible, pour ne pas la blesser étant donné ma colère, je pris Caroline dans mes bras. Je l'emmenai jusqu'à chez elle et la déposai dans son lit. Elle ne pouvait même plus parler tellement elle était faible.

**- Fais-moi confiance, **murmurai-je en l'adossant à moi pour mettre mon poignet au niveau de ses lèvres.

Elle mordit avec difficultés, encore plus que la première fois que je lui avais sauvé la vie. Elle aspira lentement mon sang, tandis que sa blessure se refermait. Elle s'endormit avant même d'avoir retiré ses crocs de mes veines. Je me détachai d'elle avec mille précautions. Même dans cet état lamentable, elle restait la plus belle créature que j'avais jamais vue. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était la prendre dans mes bras et ne jamais la lacher.

**- Klaus... **gémit-elle alors que je caressais sa joue du bout de mes doigts.

Mon nom prononcé avec sa voix semblait si doux que cela eu raison de ma dernière trace de doute. Je m'allongeai à côté d'elle sans plus d'hésitations.

**- Je suis là,** soufflai-je.** Rendors-toi _love_...**

Son souffle chaud frôla mon visage, me procurant une sensation inqualifiable. Inconsciemment, elle serra contre moi et posa sa tête contre mon torse. Je retins ma respiration et enfouis ma tête au creux de son coup. Je fermai les yeux pour savourer le bien-être qui m'envahissait. Depuis quand étais-je ainsi en présence de Caroline ? Depuis quand être loin d'elle me faisait-elle tant de mal et être près d'elle tant de bien ? Depuis quand vivre sans elle me semblait inconcevable ? Mes pensées, de plus en plus confuses, s'emmêlaient jusqu'à je ne puisse plus les distinguer.

Je m'endormis sans même m'en rendre compte, et pour la première fois depuis des années, je dormis bien.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gras <strong>= Paroles

_Italique _= Souvenirs

Souligné = Changement de POV

_**Gras/Italique :** _Paroles lointaines

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Plumyx.


	5. Pour te faire du mal

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me font parvenir des reviews (auquelles je ne réponds pas toujours et je m'en excuse), cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris, et ça vaut bien tout le temps que je met pour faire du mieux possible.

Il faut que je partage une chose avec vous : j'ai regardé l'épisode 03x16, et je suis hyper déçue de ne pas avoir vu Klaus et Caroline, même pas séparément ! Ils sont vraiment décidés à nous faire souffrir ! :( En tout cas, j'espère qu'ils les feront au moins se croiser dans le prochain, même si je ne pense pas que ce soit le ccas avec tout ce qu'il se passe...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 : Pour te faire du mal<strong>

POV Caroline

Je sentais sa présence, son odeur, son souffle, sa tête nichée au creux de mon coup, son torse qui se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations. Etais-je en train de rêver ? J'aurais voulu le vérifier, mais mes yeux refusaient de s'ouvrir. Je me sentais comme comateuse, dans une bulle de bien-être qui refuse d'éclater. Pourtant, je savais que c'était _lui. _Mais, même mon cerveau reprenait petit à petit ses fonctions, il ne me permettait pas pour autant de réfléchir correctement. Je restais donc immobile dans ses bras, qui me procuraient une chaleur sécurisante. Si un jour on m'avait dis que je me sentirais en sécurité près de Klaus, j'aurais éclaté de rire.

Il gémit, me faisant sursauter. J'ouvris les yeux d'un coup, mais lui ne bougea pas. Je compris qu'il rêvait. Bizarrement, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Klaus puisse rêver. Mon calme revint quand je me rendis compte qu'il était totalement inconscient. Son sommeil me permis de le détailler. Il avait un visage tellement parfait, presque angélique quand il ne prenait pas son air machiavélique. Ses cheveux, blonds et bouclés, à la fois coiffés et négligés, me donnaient une envie folle de passer ma main à l'intérieur. Ses lèvres entrouvertes étaient beaucoup trop proches de mon visage pour que je puisse me sentir bien. A présent, je ne pouvais plus nier qu'il était beau, même si je l'essayais plus que tout. Je savais que je devais arrêter de réfléchir à ce genre de choses, mais je n'avais pas la force de lutter contre mes pensées. Si mon coeur battait encore, je crois qu'il aurait explosé.

Lorsque je fus certaine que tout mon corps fonctionnait, je me levai le plus délicatement possible en faisant bien attention à ne pas réveiller l'hybride. Sa main s'accrocha à mon tee-shirt, mais me relâcha quand je m'écartai. Il avait vraiment un sommeil profond. Sans faire de bruit, je sortis de la chambre et refermai la porte. Il fallait que je prenne l'air. Une fois sous le porche, je m'autorisai à respirer. Que se passait-il dans ma tête pour que je tolère la présence de Klaus dans mon lit ? Je n'avais même pas le souvenir de m'être endormie près de lui. Je devais me rendre à l'évidence : j'étais totalement perdue. Il me troublait. Ma mâchoire se serra et je fis quelques pas vers l'entrée, sans avoir le courage de rentrée de nouveau chez moi.

Tout à coup, mon corps se crispa. Je savais qu'il était derrière moi. Son aura noir emplissait les environs, comme l'odeur de sang qui le suivait partout où il allait. Pas Klaus, non, mais Kol. A bien y réfléchir, il semblait beaucoup plus dévastateur que son frère, d'une façon implacablement différente. Bien plus bestiale, impulsive. Il se serait délecté de voir quelqu'un hurler à la mort en se vidant de son sang.

**- Va-t'en, **ordonnai-je en empêchant difficilement ma voix de trembler.

**- Après tout ce chemin ? **répondit-il, faussement attristé. **Ce serait dommage.**

Il me retourna de force pour que je me retrouve adossée à la porte. Je tentai d'atteindre la poignée, mais il attrapa ma main. Il me servit un sourire carnassier qui me fit froid dans le dos.

**- Pourquoi as-tu son odeur sur toi ? **demanda-t-il en approchant sa bouche un peu trop près de mon visage.

**- De... De quoi tu parles ? **bégayai-je, détournant mon regard.

Kol avait quelque chose qui me déstabilisait. Une façon de parler, comme une bête prête à sauter sur sa proie. Pourtant, Klaus était également ainsi, mais sa manière d'agir était opposée.

**- Mon frère m'aurait-il précédé ? **susurra-t-il d'un manière plus que subjective en rapprochant sa bouche de mon coup.

Je sentais ses crocs qui se baladaient sur ma nuque, mais je restais pétrifiée. Je ne pouvais rien faire pour me dégager.

**- Lâche-moi ou je te garantis que tu le regretteras, **le menaçai-je avec autant d'agressivité dont je pouvais faire preuve dans une situation pareille.

Il rit, plus cruellement que jamais.

**- Et qu'est-ce qu'une gentille petite vampire comme toi pourrait bien me faire ? **railla-t-il sans la moindre once de peur.

Apparemment, ma piètre tentative pour le faire arrêter l'avait rendu encore plus confiant. Je commençai alors à me débattre. J'étais à quelques centimètre de la sécurité, derrière la porte de la maison, mais je ne pouvais pas l'atteindre. J'enrageai. Tout à coup, je sentis une morsure dans mon cou. Il avait osé me morde. Je frappai son torse avec la paume de mes mains pour l'écarter de moi, mais il me tenait trop fermement.

**- Lâche-moi ! **hurlai-je.

Il s'écarta de moi après avoir lécher le sang qui coulait sur ma nuque, ce qui m'arracha un frissonnement de dégout. Il m'observa alors dans les yeux.

**- Arrête de lutter,** ordonna-t-il sans que je ne puisse dire non.

Je voulus lui crier d'aller se faire voir, mais je n'y parvins pas.

**- Tu sais, **murmura-t-il en passant une main sur ma joue, **le sang a un gout particulier quand il est chargé de peur, mais il est encore meilleur quand c'est de désir.**

Ma respiration se coupa brutalement.

- **Tu n'oserais pas... **soufflai-je avec un mouvement de recul.

Il sourit de toutes ses dents, apparement fier de lui. Il approcha sa bouche de mon oreille et je fermai les yeux, souhaitant que tout cela ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve.

- **Je veux que tu...**

Il ne termina pas sa phrase. L'Originel fut brutalement projeté loin de moi, m'arrachant un cri de surprise. Et je vis Klaus, devant moi, en position défensive.

- **Ne la touche pas ! **rugit l'hybride.

**- Tu crois que j'ai peur de toi ?**

**- Rentre ! Ou tu passeras les mille prochaines années dans un cercueil !**

Kol ne sembla nullement affecté par la menace de son frère.

**- N'oublie pas, **déclara-t-il à mon attention, **je n'en ai pas fini avec toi.**

Et il disparut après avoir lancé un dernier regard de défi à Klaus. Celui-ci se retourna vers moi, un air apitoyé sur le visage.

- **Tu vas bien ? **demanda-t-il.

J'acquiesçai, retenant difficilement les larmes qui me montaient aux yeux. Toutes les émotions que j'avais cachées devant Kol revenaient en bloc. La rage, l'impuissance, la peur, le dégout. J'avais crue que Kol terminerait ce qu'il avait commencé... et Klaus m'avait sauvée. Lui, celui qui avait tué Jenna, sacrifié Elena, arraché son humanité à Stefan, rendu Tyler comme son esclave, m'avait sauvée pour la deuxième fois. Il n'était définitivement plus la personne que je devais craindre, et cela m'affectait. Je m'étais trop habituée à la haïr.

**- Je vais arranger ça avec mon frère, **tenta-t-il avec l'apparente intention de me rassurer même si cela ne fonctionna qu'à moitié, **en attendant, tu devrais prendre un peu de verveine. Histoire d'éviter ce genre de... désagrément.**

Il hésita sur le dernier mot. J'étais figée sur place, comme une statue, toujours plongée dans l'hébétude. Et même quand il partit, après avoir déposé un baiser sur mon front, je restai sur le seuil pendant plusieurs minutes avant de rentrer.

POV Klaus

**- Kol ! Viens ici !**

Il fallait que je détruise quelque chose, que je déverse ma rage sur quelqu'un. Kol allait payer ce qu'il avait fait. La rage prenait totalement le contrôle de mon corps. Il apparut devant moi, tout sourire, ce qui me fit finalement explosé. Je fonçai sur lui et le plaquai contre un mur, détruisant une porte au passage. Mais je m'en fichais.

- **Comment as-tu osé ? **hurlai-je.

Il me nargua.

**- Si ce n'est pas mignon, **ria-t-il, **le gentil petit vampire qui protège sa copine...**

Je lui assenai un coup de poing sous le menton, qui l'envoya à terre dans un grand bruit.

**- C'est tout ce que tu as ? **demanda-t-il en se massant la mâchoire.

Je savais qu'il n'avouerait jamais qu'il avait mal, mais cela m'acheva. Je lui sautai dessus et le frappai violement. Il grogna et me propulsa jusqu'au plafond. Puis je repris le dessus sur lui. Et les rôles s'inversèrent, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que la moitié du salon soit détruit.

- **Arrêtez !**

Nous fûmes brutalement interrompus par Rebekah et Elijah, qui nous retînmes loin l'un de l'autre. Je tentai de m'échapper des bras de mon frère, mais j'échouai.

**- Calmez-vous, vous deux ! **cria Rebekah d'une voix ferme.

Ma respiration redevint stable, mais mes muscles restaient contractés en attente d'un dernier coup. Kol raccommoda sa coiffure en me lançant un dernier regard.

**- Tu es vraiment devenu pathétique, **grinça-t-il.

Je poussai un grognement de bête et repoussai Elijah pour me jeter sur Kol. Je l'attrapai pas le col de sa chemise.

**- Ne l'approche plus,** crachai-je.

Et d'un mouvement sec, je lui cassai le cou. Sans regarder derrière moi, je me levai et me dirigeai vers la sortie. J'avais besoin de chasser, de me nourrir, de voir le sang couler.

- **Enfermez-le dans les cachots le temps que je revienne, **lançai-je avant de sortir.

Attraper. Mordre. Boire. Soigner mes victimes. Hypnotiser. Laisser à l'abandon. Effacer les traces. Recommencer.

Voilà à quoi se résumaient toujours mes heures les plus noires. Et cette fois-ci était bien pire que les autres. Je n'en avais jamais assez. Je faisais ça pour oublier, mais cela ne marchait pas. Je ne parvenais pas à me sortir Kol et Caroline de la tête. Une seule idée me torturait : que ce serait-il passé si je n'étais par intervenu ? J'avais pris l'habitude de supporter les écarts de mon frère à l'égard des femmes, mais pas à son égard à elle. Il avait fait ça pour blesser mon orgueil, c'était certain. Il savait très bien que je ne supportais pas que l'on tente de s'accaparer quelque chose que je considérais comme miens. Mais là, c'était bien pire, tout simplement parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas que de moi, mais aussi de Caroline. Le fait qu'elle est pu être en danger pas ma faute me montrait que la vouloir pouvait lui causer plus que le tord d'être en ma présence. S'il lui était arrivé quoi que ce soit, je m'en serait voulu pour le restant de ma vie, et cela ferait sans doute long. Je réalisai une chose : il avait trouvé ma faiblesse. Il avait cherché durant des siècles un moyen de m'affecter, et il l'avait enfin trouvé.

Rapidement, j'essuyai le sang qui coulait sous mon menton. Cette prise de conscience m'avait fait brutalement redescendre sur Terre.

- _Love is a vampire's greatest weakness._

Cela n'avait jamais pris plus de sens qu'à cet instant. Oui, je l'aimais. Elle s'était lentement glissée en moi, comme un poison que je ne parvenais pas à drainer. Elle ne quittait pus mes pensées. Mais si dans un sens, je désirais plus que tout rester invincible, l'idée de m'écarter de Caroline semblait inconcevable. Sa présence m'était devenue indispensable, comme une drogue dont je ne pouvais plus me passer. Elle m'obsédait littéralement.

J'arrivai devant ma demeure et entrai sans discrétion. Je passai devant Elijah et Rebekah qui étaient en grande discussion sur la recherche du chêne blanc, et descendis jusqu'aux sous-sols où se trouvaient les cachots. Ils me suivirent tous les deux.

- **Le dernier cachot à droite, **m'indiqua Elijah d'un voix rude.

Je voyais bien qu'il était contre l'emprisonnement de notre frère, mais si c'était le cas, il n'en dit rien. Je me dirigeai vers le fond, et je ne vis rien. Juste un vide. Le cachot était vide, les barreaux brisés.

**- Où est-il ? **hurlai-je à l'intention de Rebekah.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne semblant pas plus gênée que ça.

**- Mais vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? **les réprimandai-je en remontant les escaliers à grands pas.

- **Excuse-moi, **lança insolemment ma soeur, **mais nous n'avons pas que ça à faire ! Je te rappelle que nous devons encore trouver le chêne blanc si nous tenons à être sûrs de rester en vie !**

**- Je vous avais juste demandé de le surveiller ! Qui sait où il peut être maintenant ?**

Une chose me frappa comme un éclair quand je prononçai ces derniers mots : Caroline !

POV Caroline

**- Ecoute-moi Caroline ! **vociféra ma mère tandis que je pénétrais dans ma chambre.

Je me retournai vers elle, les mains sur les hanches.

**- Que se passe-t-il à la fin ? **demanda-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.**

Je lui fermai la porte au nez et la verrouillai. Depuis des jours, elle me trouvait étrange, et aujourd'hui, j'avais agi comme une autre personne. Mon interaction avec Kol m'avais choquée plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Je ressentais des choses que je n'étais censée ressentir sous aucun prétexte. Et qui pourrait comprendre ça ? A qui pourrais-je avouer que j'aimais un monstre ? M'en être rendu compte m'avait littéralement retournée. Comment en étais-je arrivée à ce point ? Je m'étendis sur mon lit, où subsistait encore l'odeur de Klaus. Et je pleurai toutes les larmes de mon corps. J'étais plus perdue que jamais, plongée dans des sentiments que je ne parvenais pas à contrôler. Mais, en y repensant, plus que me plaindre, je me dégoutais. Il avait détruit tellement de vies, il était la personne que je devais haïr le plus - même si j'avais dépassé ce stade il y a longtemps sans m'en rendre compte -, et pourtant, je ne pouvais arrêté de penser à lui de la façon la plus tendre du monde. Il m'avait montré des faces de lui que ce que je ne pensais pas qu'il pouvait avoir. Il m'avait ouvert de nouveaux horizons. Il m'avait fait comprendre des choses insoupçonnées sur le monde, sur la vie, sur moi-même. Et j'avais été stupide de penser que j'étais trop intelligente pour tomber amoureuse de lui.

- _I'm too smart to be seduced by you._

Sans y faire attention, je m'étais attachée à lui, à ses sourires, à sa voix, à sa partie humaine, à ses cadeaux, à sa sollicitude envers moi, à ses _sweetheart_ et _love_ glissés dans nos conversations.

**- _Sweetheart ?_**

Je sursautai et me retournai sur mon lit. J'essayai de voir son visage, mais, dans l'ombre, je n'aperçus dans l'ombre que la vague forme d'un corps. J'étais tellement plongée dans mes pensées que j'avais à peine reconnu sa voix.

- **Klaus ? **murmurai-je, tremblante.

- **Raté, **susurra une voix qui me donna la chair de poule. **Essaye encore.**

Il avança pour se retrouver à la lumière de ma lampe de chevet. Je frémis.

**- Kol,** soufflai-je en tentant tant bien que mal de reculer.

Il sourit face à mon effroi.

-** Je t'avais dit que je n'en avais pas fini avec toi.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gras <strong>= Paroles

_Italique _= Souvenirs

Souligné = Changement de POV

_**Gras/Italique :** _Paroles lointaines ou paroles en Anglais

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Plumyx.


	6. Pour fuir loin de toi

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me font parvenir des reviews (auquelles je ne réponds pas toujours et je m'en excuse), cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris, et ça vaut bien tout le temps que je met pour faire du mieux possible.

Plusieurs personnes m'ont fait la remarque qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu de Kol comme ça, au chapitre précédent, alors ne vous inquiétez pas, tout est prévu. Vous allez voir !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 : Pour fuir loin de toi<strong>

POV Caroline

Où étais-je ? Que faisais-je ici ? Pourquoi étais-je attachée ?

J'ouvris les yeux à grande peine et observait ce qui ce trouvait autour de moi. Je ne vis rien. J'étais dans une sorte de cave, dans un noir insupportable, laissée sur le sol froid comme un vulgaire tapis. Je détestais cette sensation. Je commençai à me débattre dans le but de m'extirper de mes liens, mais mon corps semblait dépourvu de forces.

**- Arrête de bouger, **fit la voix rauque de Kol, **ça ne sert à rien.**

Un bruit de craquement d'allumette résonna dans la pièce, et je vis l'Originel s'approché de moi, un bougie à la main. Il la déposa sur le sol, à mes pieds. A cette lueur, son visage prenait un air encore plus cruel que d'ordinaire.

**- Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? **murmurai-je en essayant de paraitre la plus brave possible.

**- ****Ҫa va dépendre de toi, **dit-il simplement.

Cette simple réponse fut bien pire que s'il m'avait expliqué. Dans ma tête, de multiples scénarios, plus horribles les uns que les autres, naissaient sans que je puisse les en empêcher.

**- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?**

**- Je pourrais t'enfermer ici, te torturer, puis te tuer, **répondis Kol le plus naturellement du monde. **Ou**** alors tu pourrais quitter Mystic Falls, sans prévenir personne, et ne plus jamais revenir.**

Je ne pus cacher ma surprise face à cette dernière alternative.

**- Mais pourquoi veux-tu que je fasse une chose pareille ?**

Il garda le silence, et commença à faire les cent pas dans le petit espace que comportait ma prison.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires... **se contenta-t-il de siffler après quelques secondes.

**- Excuse-moi, mais je crois que dans une situation comme celle-ci, ça me concerne un peu ! **m'énervai-je.

Il s'arrêta d'un seul coup de marcher et me regarda d'un air mauvais.

**- Tu n'as pas à me parler sur ce ton ! **rugit-il.

**- Si tu penses que je vais t'obéir, tu te trompes !**

Je tentai de me relever, mais je m'écrasai lamentablement sur le sol. Un rictus de rage déformait le visage de Kol quand il s'approcha de moi.

**- Apparemment, tu n'as pas bien compris la situation, **grinça-t-il les dents serrées.** Tu n'as pas le choix. Comme, à ce que je vois, ma première tentative pour t'effrayer n'a pas marchée, je ne vais pas refaire l'erreur de faire les choses à moitié.**

Sa première tentative pour m'effrayer ? Dans mon esprit, tout se remi en place d'un seul coup. S'il avait agi ainsi, devant chez moi, c'était pour me faire peur, pour me forcer à fuir.

**- Mais quel est ton intérêt à faire ça bon sang ? **demandai-je enfin.

Le vampire ne répondit pas, mais me tourna le dos. Je le sentis se calmer.

**- Et puis, après tout, ils ne te reverront jamais…** céda-t-il en me faisant frissonner.

Il s'accroupit face à moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

**- Tu vois, j'ai passé les cent dernières années dans un cercueil, coupé du monde, avec une dague dans le cœur. Alors je compte bien faire souffrir un peu mon frère à son tour.**

Alors c'était ça. Je n'avais aucune importance dans la situation, la seule personne qu'il visait, c'était Klaus. Mais cela m'étonnait. Je les avais vus au Mystic Grill, ensemble, et ils semblaient en bons termes. Alors pourquoi faisait-il ça maintenant ? Je connaissais ce genre de rancoeur, que l'on garde au fond de soit avant de pouvoir les exprimer, mais celle de Kol était plus profonde. Il paraissait plus blessé que je ne l'avais d'abord cru. Je pensais qu'il était passé à autre chose après avoir tué quelques humains, mais il gardait en lui une rage contre la trahison de son frère.

**- Alors tu me fais ça juste pour te venger de Klaus ?**

**- C'est une assez bonne raison.**

Ce qu'il disait, je pouvais le comprendre. Mais je n'avais pas l'intention de terminer ma vie juste pour satisfaire sa petite vengeance.

**- Ecoute,** tentai-je gauchement. **Je... Je comprends ce que tu ressens mais...**

**- Non ! Tu ne comprends pas !**

Il était vraiment incontrôlable, une minute calme, une minute énervé.

**- Il a beau être mon frère, il ne s'est jamais comporté comme tel. Il n'avait aucun droit de décider de ma mort, aucun ! Et si je ne peux pas lui rendre la pareille, je peux au moins faire que son existence soit un enfer !**

**- Et pourquoi ne pas juste lui pardonné ? C'est ce que Elijah et Rebekah ont fait.**

Il me regarda comme si j'étais totalement idiote.

- **Je ne suis pas comme eux, **lâcha-t-il enfin, d'une voix lourde.

Je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus.

**- Et bien tu devrais.**

**- Qu'est-ce que tu sais de ce que je devrais faire ou pas ? **s'écria-t-il d'un air accusateur.

J'avalai difficilement ma salive. Ce que j'allais faire était stupide, et ne servirait sûrement à rien, mais je devais le faire pour avoir au moins une chance.

- **Je le sais parce que j'ai vécu une situation comme ça... Mon père m'a torturé. Il était certain que si j'associais l'odeur du sang à la douleur, j'arrêterais d'en boire. **Ҫa n'a pas marché. Mais je l'ai pardonné !****

Il resta silencieux, la bouche entrouverte, abasourdi parce ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Personne ne pouvais s'attendre à ce que j'ai enduré ce genre de choses.

**- Tu l'as pardonné parce que tu es faible, **affirma Kol.

**- Non. Je l'ai pardonné parce que je l'aimais. Mais tu ne peux sans doute pas comprendre ce genre de choses.**

Son regard devint plus noir que jamais. Un rictus de colère se colla sur son visage.

-** Tu ne sais rien de moi ! **rugit-il en me soulevant de terre d'une seule main pour me coller au mur.

Je tentai de trouver une quelconque accroche entre les pierres sur lesquelles j'étais plaquées, mais mes mains glissaient lentement sur la surface poisseuse. Je vis avec horreur ses crocs sortir et du rouge imprégner ses yeux. Je commençai alors à me débattre, même si cela était inutile. Je ne pus retenir le hurlement qui s'échappa de mes lèvres. Il plaqua sa main sur ma bouche en m'intimant de me taire. Des larmes d'impuissance s'échappaient de mes lèvres sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

**- Tu me peux faire ce que tu veux, **crachai-je quand il retira sa main. **Jamais je ne quitterai Mystic Falls.**

POV Klaus

Je savais qu'il devait se trouver par ici. Kol m'avait emmené ici, un fois, il avait un siècle, juste avant que je ne l'enferme dans un cercueil. Il m'avait dit que c'était par là qu'il aimait chasser. L'odeur de Caroline était dans l'air. Je l'aurais reconnue n'importe où. D'un coup de pied, je défonçai une porte qui semblait mener à un sous-sol. Les marches grincèrent quand je posai les pieds dessus, mais au moins, je pus entrer à l'intérieur. J'entrouvris une nouvelle porte, pour voir Kol qui tenait Caroline par la gorge. Avant de m'en rendre compte moi-même, j'étais à côté d'eux.

**- Klaus ? **balbutia la jeune fille alors que je la serrai dans mes bras pour l'emmener loin de mon frère.

- **Je suis là, **la rassurai-je tant que je pus en détachant ses liens.

Je la laissai adossée à un mur. Une fois face à Kol, à son instar, je me mis en position d'attaque. Quel que soit le résultat, j'étais déterminé à lui faire du mal.

**- Non, **gémit Caroline.

Je me retournai vers elle, les yeux exorbités. Elle avança vers moi, chancelante, et trébucha pour tomber dans mes bras. Je la serrai pour la retenir. La voir si faible n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

- **Ne lui fait rien, **murmura-t-elle.

- **Pourquoi ?**

Elle le protégeait. Ma poitrine me fit mal, tout à coup, comme si j'étais transpercé de part en part. La rage qui avait déserté mon corps au son de sa voix revint, cinq fois plus puissante. Que me prenait-il ? Etait-ce cela, la jalousie ? Je n'avais jamais éprouvé le besoin de ressentir ce genre de sensations. Ce que je voulais, je le prenais, tout simplement. Je ne prenais pas le temps d'envier quoi que ce soit à qui que ce soit. Mais là, je ne pouvais rien faire. Elle protégeait mon frère alors qu'il l'avait enlevé, et elle continuait à me détester alors que je me forçais à me comporter comme un héros.

**- Je le hais, **lâcha-t-elle contre mon torse, **mais je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça. Je m'y serais certainement prise autrement, mais moi aussi j'aurais essayé de me venger.**

Se venger ? Il s'était attaqué à elle pour se venger, par ma faute. Je le fixai, avec une envie indescriptible de lui arracher la gorge. Mais la présence de Caroline si près de moi m'en dissuada immédiatement. Un rugissement rauque s'échappa de ma gorge, ce qui fit reculer mon adversaire. Je fis un effort surhumain pour garder mon calme et contenir ma colère.

- **Je comprends que tu veuilles me faire souffrir, **vrombis-je, **mais prends-en toi à moi. Pas à elle.**

Je sortis sans prendre le temps d'en rajouter. Dehors, la nuit était plus sombre que jamais. La lune était cachée par des nuages qui déversaient une pluie torrentielle. Caroline s'écarta de moi, avec un air gêné. J'adorais voir cela sur son visage. Elle semblait avoir reprit de un peu d'aplomb.

- **Merci, **bégaya-t-elle, la tête basse.

-** C'est la troisième fois que je te sauve _sweetheart_.**

**- Je sais.**

Déjà, ses vêtements étaient imbibés d'eau. Les miens aussi d'ailleurs, mais je n'y faisais pas attention. Je m'étais tellement inquiété pour elle, et elle était finalement saine et sauve.

- **Tu peux partir, **lança-t-elle soudain.

Je voyais bien qu'elle évitait mon regard, et cela me faisait mal. Je n'aimais me sentir vulnérable. Et si je m'étais engagé sur ce chemin et me rapprochant de Caroline, il était hors de question que je la laisse me détruire.

**- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ? **demandai-je et tâchant de cacher ma déception.

**- Je ne vois pas ce que je peux faire d'autre.**

**- Bien.**

Ma voix ne trembla pas, du moins, c'est ce que je crus. Ce sentiment de ne pas être apprécié à ma juste valeur était toujours présent. Je lui tournai le dos et m'enfonçai dans l'ombre sans me retourner.

POV Caroline

Je le regardai avancer avec un poids dans la poitrine. Je voulais rester près de lui, être de nouveau dans ses bras, mais plus que tout, je ne voulais pas succomber à cela. Je restais immobile dans le noir. Mais plus il s'éloignait, plus ma solitude grandissait. Je ne pouvais pas le supporter.

**- Klaus !** l'appelai-je avec la force de mon désespoir.

Il s'arrêta et tourna la tête vers moi. Une bouffée d'adrénaline monta en moi quand je croisais de nouveau son regard. Il m'avait manqué. Les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues se mêlaient à la pluie qui tombait sur mon visage. Je courrai jusqu'à l'hybride. Mes bras s'enroulèrent autour de son torse. Je relevai la tête et vis l'étonnement sur son visage. Je ne pouvais plus résister. Mes lèvres touchèrent les siennes, d'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus pressantes. Je m'accrochai à son cou comme s'il était la dernière chose qui m'empêchait de sombrer. Ses mains descendirent le long de mon dos jusqu'à trouver ma taille. Il caressa mes lèvres du bout de sa langue, m'incitant à ouvrir la bouche. La chaleur monta en flèche dans mon corps quand nos langues se trouvèrent. Je laissai échapper un gémissement, autant de satisfaction que de frustration. Je voulais être plus proche de lui, encore et encore, mais j'étais déjà plus collée à lui que jamais. Tout était différent des baisers que j'avais partagés avec Tyler. Je passai mes doigts dans ses cheveux humides et adorai cette sensation. J'appréciai toutes les émotions qui tourbillonnaient en moi et qui me rendaient si vivante. Nous étions totalement en dehors de la réalité. Je me fichais éperdument que quelqu'un puisse nous voir ou non. Je perdais tout contrôle, mais en même temps, je pouvais tout contrôler. C'était une sensation délicieuse, que je n'avais jamais ressentie, et que je désirais plus que tout ressentir de nouveau. C'était intense, merveilleux.

Un bruit de tonnerre revenir à la réalité et je m'écartai vivement de lui. Je ressentis un grand vide qui emplissait de nouveau chaque partie de mon corps, encore tremblant. L'intensité de ce baiser m'avait troublé, mais pardessus tout, je voulais y gouter de nouveau. Mon cœur prenait totalement le dessus sur ma raison. A cet instant, tout ce qui comptait pour moi, c'était Klaus. Je l'attrapai par le col de sa chemise pour le ramener à moi. Cette fois, ce fut un baiser doux, en opposition totale avec le premier. L'hybride se montra d'une délicatesse que je ne lui connaissais pas, et cela me plu presque plus que la passion. Presque.

**- Nous ne devons pas _love_, **articula-t-il en décollant ses lèvres des miennes.

Nous deux souffles se mélangeaient, de façon chaotique. Je tentai en vain de maîtriser ma respiration.

- **J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais pas, **avouai-je.

- **Comment aurais-je pu te laisser ?**

Je me nichai au creux de ses bras, heureuse de pouvoir y trouver du réconfort. Je ne devais pas me laisser aller avec mes sentiments pour lui, mais c'était trop tard. Après ce qu'il venait de se passer, il était impossible que je puisse continuer à lutter, que je puisse me passer de lui. Je repensai au premier baiser que nous avions échangé, au Mystic Grill. Il était tellement différent de celui que nous venions de partagé, mais je l'avais apprécié même si je ne me l'étais pas avoué. Des larmes perlaient lentement sur mes joues tandis que Klaus caressait le haut de ma tête.

**- Nous sommes tremper, **me fit-il remarquer.** Nous ferions mieux de rentrer.**

**- Emmène-moi avec toi. **

Il me fit relever la tête et m'observa dans les yeux.

**- Quoi ? **demanda-t-il avec un brin de surprise.

C'était mal, peut-être, sûrement, mais je ne voulais pas y penser. Je ne pouvais pas simplement m'arrêter là. Juste un moment, je voulais tout oublier, me laisser aller, et faire ce dont j'avais envie. Et ce que je voulais, c'était lui. Lui et lui seul. Je voulais pouvoir laisser de côté mes problèmes, mes malheurs, le jugement des autres, la nature de Klaus, l'avis d'Elena.

- **Je veux venir chez toi, **le suppliai-je à moitié.

Il sourit et je vis une pointe d'amusement dans ses yeux.

**- Si c'est ce que tu veux _sweetheart_, je ne vais certainement pas m'y opposer.**

Il m'embrassa, me faisant retrouver ses lèvres avec délice. Mes yeux se fermèrent sous le plaisir que je trouvais. Je nous sentis bouger plus vite que je ne pus le voir. Une porte claqua. Je me retrouvai alors allongée sur un lit, le corps de Klaus pressé sur le mien.

**- Tu es sûre ? **me demanda-t-il.

Etrangement, je n'avais pas peur. J'aurais dû, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Je lui faisais confiance. Il n'était pas l'Originel dangereux et incontrôlable que j'avais connu. Non, il était juste un homme que je désirais plus que tout et que j'étais déterminée à obtenir.

- **Plus que jamais, **répondis-je avec certitude.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gras <strong>= Paroles

_Italique _= Souvenirs

Souligné = Changement de POV

_**Gras/Italique :** _Paroles lointaines ou paroles en Anglais

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Plumyx.


	7. Pour affronter les conséquences

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me font parvenir des reviews (auquelles je ne réponds pas toujours et je m'en excuse), cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris, et ça vaut bien tout le temps que je mets pour faire du mieux possible.

Note : Je ne reprends le fait que le chêne blanc a servit à la construction du pont Wickery que pour dire que plus aucune menace ne pèse sur les Originaux. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'insérer d'autres éléments des derniers épisodes pour le moment, et je vous préviendrai si c'est le cas.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 7 : Pour affronter les conséquences<strong>

POV Klaus

Je laissai tomber mon pinceau dans l'eau trouble. Enfin, j'avais réussi à terminer ma toile. Elle m'obsédait depuis plusieurs jours, au point que je me levai parfois la nuit pour continuer à peindre. Je n'étais pas pleinement satisfait, mais il aurait été difficile de faire mieux. Rien ne pouvait faire ressortir le sourire et l'expression sur le visage bienheureux d'une Caroline allongée dans mon lit. Du moins, pas comme je l'avais perçu. J'avais essayé de faire ressortit chaque parcelle des sentiments qui avaient emplis mon cœur à ce moment là, mais rien n'avait fonctionné. J'avais beau y avoir mis tout ce que j'avais, seule la réalité pouvait l'avoir vu aussi belle qu'elle l'était. Et je voulais plus que tout conserver ce souvenir aussi intact que possible. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines que c'était arrivé, deux semaines qu'elle m'avait offert ce que je désirais le plus depuis déjà plus d'un mois. Elle. Et depuis...

Plus rien.

Aucune nouvelle.

Je ne l'avais pas revu depuis qu'elle avait quitté ma chambre. Je l'avais tenté, mais en vain. Elle m'évitait, je le savais. Je l'avais appelé, elle n'avait pas décroché. Je lui avais envoyé des messages, elle n'avait pas répondu. J'étais allé chez elle, elle avait quitté sa maison quelques secondes plus tôt. J'avais retourné toute la ville, elle restait introuvable. Son attitude me déplaisait autant que la mienne, celle d'un adolescent transi d'amour à la recherche de sa belle. En tout cas, le fait qu'elle ne daigne pas me revoir me mettait hors de moi. Et quand la rage s'atténuait, elle laissait place à une amertume sans nom. Après tout, c'était elle qui avait décidé. Je ne l'avais forcée à rien.

Entre temps, Rebekah avait brûlé le pont Wickery, qui, semble-t-il, avait été construit à partir du bois du chêne blanc. Elle avait obtenu cette information grâce à sa "relation" avec un des frères Salavatore - comment s'appelait-il déjà ? - sur laquelle je m'abstenais de poser un jugement. Elijah avait finalement décidé de rester, pour "nous empêcher de semer trop de chaos autour de nous" et pour "garder un œil sur Elena, que je ne recommence pas à créer des hybrides sous l'effet de la colère en mettant sa vie en danger". Sans prévenir, Kol avait posé ses valises dans une des suites du manoir. Je n'avais pas eu de discussion avec lui depuis notre "altercation", et je ne souhaitais pas en avoir. Il était revenu, et avait repris son comportement habituel d'imbécile arrogant et immature sans plus de cérémonie. Finn et Esther restaient introuvables, mais aucun de nous ne cherchait réellement à les retrouver. Elijah avait contacté plusieurs sorcières, mais jusque là, aucune n'avait pu briser le lier magique qui nous unissait. La majorité de la famille était donc enfin réunie, mais je n'en étais pas aussi heureux que j'aurais dû. A vrai dire, je passais la moitié de mon temps enfermé dans ma chambre, l'autre à erré dans les rues avec le vague espoir d'y croiser Caroline. Je me conduisais comme un fantôme, et cela m'énervait autant que cela me déprimait. Mais je n'y pouvais rien.

Quelqu'un tambourina à ma porte aussi fort que s'il avait voulu la briser en mille morceaux. Je portai mon verre de bourbon à me lèvres et le vidai d'un trait, sans faire le moindre geste pour ouvrir à la personne qui voulait me voir.

- **Je t'avertis Nik, **fit la voix aussi agréable que d'ordinaire de ma sœur. **Si tu n'ouvres pas immédiatement, je défonce la porte.**

Je faillis lui dire qu'elle pouvait bien le faire si cela lui chantait, mais je me retins en me souvenant que cette porte, ornée de gravures et d'enjolivures, datait de plusieurs siècles. En une fraction de secondes, j'avais déposé mon œuvre là où personne ne pourrait la voir, et tourné la poignée.

- **Quoi ? **vociférai-je en tâchant de lui faire rebrousser chemin.

Elle ne bougea par d'un millimètre, mais me considéra d'un air réprobateur.

-** "Quoi ?", **reprit-elle avec véhémence, **cela fait des jours que tu n'es pas sorti d'ici ! **

**- Et alors ?**

**- On s'inquiète pour toi !**

J'arquai un sourcil avec un rire faux.

- **"On ?", **demandai-je sans conviction.

Je doutais que Kol et Elijah puisse s'inquiéter plus que ça pour moi.

- **Crois-le ou non, mais on se sent tous concernés par ton attitude.**

J'attendais une suite. Je savais qu'il y avait autre chose, autre chose qu'elle n'osait pas me dire.

**- Et bien,** tenta-t-elle au bout de quelques secondes. **Depuis que tu as ramené cette fille dans ton lit, tu as... changé. **

Je fermai les yeux et inspirai lentement, évitant au maximum de sortir toutes les répliques cinglantes qui me venaient en tête.

**- C'est juste une fille comme les autres. Je pensais qu'une fois que tu aurais eu ce que tu voulais, tu passerais à autre chose. Comme à chaque fois. Mais apparemment...**

J'avais retenu ma respiration durant toute la déclaration de Rebekah, voulant en entendre le plus possible. Mais sans que je ne puisse me retenir, je la plaquai contre le mur pour la faire taire.

**- Ecoutes-moi bien ! Je ne passerai pas autre chose ! **

Je marquai une pause pour rependre ma respiration.

**- Pas avec elle, **finis-je en un simple murmure.

Je ne me rendis compte de ce que je venais d'avouer qu'après coup. Je rajustai ma chemise en grognant, et m'écartai de ma sœur sans un autre mot. Je traversai le couloir à grands pas et me rendis jusqu'au salon ou je trouvai Elijah, lisant un livre qui semblait presque aussi vieux que lui, et Kol, découvrant les joies d'Internet sur son portable. Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête sur mon passage et m'observèrent mi-étonnés mi-amusés.

- **Taisez-vous, **ordonnai-je à mes deux frères qui arboraient un grand sourire.

Ils me suivirent jusqu'à la cuisine, où je me servis un verre de sang. Alors que je m'apprêtais à boire pour calmer mes nerfs, Kol me l'arracha des mains et le vida.

**- Quoi ? **m'énervai-je en lui reprenant mon verre pour le remplir à nouveau.

- **Nous aurais-tu caché des choses Niklaus ? **lança Elijah en retrouvant son éternel air impassible.

Je lui lançai un regard noir qui fit glousser Kol. Je serrai mon verre tellement fort qu'il explosa d'un seul coup, éparpillant des morceaux sur le carrelage qui se colora de rouge.

- **Alors, **s'esclaffa-t-il, **quelle est la jeune fille qui a touché le cœur du notre gentil petit Nik ? **

Il me jaugea, étonné qui je ne réagisse pas. Ces plaisanteries ne valaient pas la peine que je les relève.

**- Ce ne serait quand même pas Caroline ?**

J'explosai d'un seul coup. Sans l'ombre d'un doute, je l'attrapai à la gorge et le balançai à travers la pièce.

**- Après ce que tu lui as fait, je ne comprends même pas que tu oses encore prononcer son nom, **grinçai-je entre mes dents.

**- Allez ! Je croyais que c'était oublié... Mais c'est bien elle alors ?**

Je me contentai de soupirer. Je n'étais d'humeur à supporter ses railleries incessantes, et encore moins à propos d'elle. Il fallait que j'aille la voir une bonne fois pour toute. Elijah interrompit mes pensées en me tirant par le bras pour m'emmener à l'écart.

- **Suis-moi, **me lança-t-il sur un ton qui n'admettait aucune réponse. **Et Kol, range-moi ce bazar.**

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraitre, Kol obéit sans discuter. Une fois arrivés dans une pièce à part, il m'observa un long moment. Je tapai du pied sur le sol pour lui montrer mon impatience.

**- Alors ?** m'exclamai-je finalement.

**- Caroline ? **se contenta-t-il de dire.** Caroline Forbes ? **

Pourquoi chaque personne de mon entourage trouvait toujours un moyen de me faire comprendre qu'elle n'approuvait pas ma relation avec elle ? Comme si leur avis pouvait compter dans la balance.

**- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, j'ai autre chose à faire.**

Je me dirigeai vers la porte sans attendre sa réponse.

**- Dis-moi que ce n'est pas encore un de tes jeux malsains Niklaus, **proféra-t-il dans mon dos.

Je me retournai vers lui et revins à son niveau.

**- Arrête,** m'insurgeai-je en laissant éclater toute la frustration que j'avais accumulée les derniers jours. **Tu ne t'inquiète pour elle que parce qu'il s'agit de l'amie de ton cher doppelgänger.**

Il secoua la tête. Mais je savais que derrière son air imperturbable, il était mal à l'aise. Aussi pathétique que ce soit, mon frère avait toujours eu une sorte d'engouement pour les doubles Petrova. Il avait aimé chacun des sosies, autant Tatia que Katerina, et j'étais sûr qu'Elena ne ferait pas exception à la règle.

**- La raison pour laquelle je m'y intéresse n'a pas d'importance. Mais toi, pourquoi t'intéresses-tu à elle ?**

**- Ce n'est nullement ton affaire, Elijah.**

Il balança de nouveau sa tête de droite à gauche.

**- Est-ce que tu as couché avec elle ? **lâcha-t-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

**- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires non plus. Mais puisque tu poses la question : oui, j'ai couché avec elle.**

J'espérais le faire taire en lui avouant enfin cela, mais cela ne marcha pas comme je l'avais espéré.

- **Est-ce tu l'as hypnotisée ?**

**- Non.**

**- Est-ce que tu l'as forcée à quoi que ce soit ?**

**- Mais bien sûr que non !**

Je marchai de long en large comme un animal en cage. Les questions de mon frère m'énervaient un peu plus à chaque fois, mais y répondre était ma seule issue. Je ne souhaitais qu'une seule chose : qu'il me laisse enfin gérer seul ma vie comme je l'avais toujours fait.

- **Permet-moi d'en douter, **répliqua-t-il sans grande conviction.

**- Que tu me croies ou non m'importe peu.**

Il me prit par les épaules pour me forcer à le regarder.

**- Mais comprends-moi Niklaus,** grogna-t-il, s'énervant vraiment pour la première fois depuis des semaines.** Elle a d'abord été destinée à être tuée durant le sacrifice qui t'a rendu hybride. Elle est une des meilleures amies d'Elena, qui a perdu presque tout par ta faute. Elle est aussi amie avec Stefan, que tu as emmené avec toi et transformé en sorte d'éventreur. Et, à ce que j'ai compris, tu as transformé son petit-ami en hybride et tu l'as forcé à la mordre, ce qui aurait pu la tuer. Alors comment pourrais-je croire une seule seconde qu'elle ait partagé ton lit de son plein gré ?**

Je le repoussai d'un seul geste.

**- Je te l'ai dis. Que tu me croies ou non m'importe peu.**

Cette fois, je me détournai et allai vers la porte avec la ferme intention de sortir.

- **Est-ce que tu tiens à elle ? **demanda-t-il alors.

Ma main, qui s'apprêtait à saisir la poignée, suspendit son mouvement. Je restais paralysé quelques secondes, partagé entre l'idée de partir sans rien dire ou de répondre. Mais que pouvais-je répondre à cela, hormis la vérité ? Qu'avais-je à perdre à avouer enfin quelque chose comme cela, comme le fait que j'aimais Caroline plus que tout ?

**- Oui, **soufflai-je enfin en ouvrant la porte d'un seul coup.

Je sortis sans me retourner, ignorant Kol et Rebekah qui m'observaient, les yeux exorbités. Ils avaient entendu toute la conversation, et curieusement, je m'en fichais. La seule chose qui comptait, c'était de retrouver ma blonde et de m'expliquer avec elle.

POV Caroline

Encore un nouveau message d'Elena. Je ne pris pas la peine de le lire et éteignis mon portable. Je me rallongeai sur mon lit et enfouis ma tête dans mon coussin. Depuis deux semaines, et sans prévenir personne, je n'allais plus en cours. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à affronter le regard des autres et à faire comme si tout était normal. Je n'avais tout simplement pas le courage d'affronter les conséquences de mes actes. J'avais cédé à une tentation trop grande en couchant avec Klaus, et même si j'avais passé une des plus belles nuits de toute ma vie - je devais l'avouer - il restait un Originel, un hybride, un ennemi. Et j'avais peur. Non pas de ce qu'il pourrait me faire, mais de comment réagiraient mes amis s'ils le découvraient. Aussi séduisant que soit Klaus, je n'aurais jamais dû faire une chose pareille. Il avait fait tellement de choses horribles, alors comment pourrait-il changé en si peu de temps ? Non, j'avais beau y avoir cru un temps, c'était juste une illusion. Je n'avais mesuré l'étendu de ce que j'avais fait qu'une fois rentrée chez moi. Je me sentais affreusement mal, au point que j'évitais l'hybride un maximum.

Je n'en dormais presque plus. Mon esprit était trop torturé pour m'accorder du repos, et mon sommeil était ponctué de cauchemars. Je ne voulais plus fermer les yeux, mais mes paupières devenaient trop lourdes. Mes forces m'abandonnaient petit à petit, et tout devint noir.

_Elena et Bonnie étaient là, au milieu de la forêt, muettes. Elles avaient toutes les yeux braqués sur moi, un regard plein de haine. Et puis elles reculèrent encore et encore. Je voulais les rattrapées, mais elles étaient trop rapides. Je les appelais, mais elles se contentaient de secouer la tête en s'écartant de moi._

_- **Nous ne voulons pas de toi,** murmura Bonnie._

_- **Tu nous as trahis, **fit Elena._

_- **Tu es un monstre, **conclue la sorcière._

_Elles disparurent dans les ténèbres tandis que je tombai à genoux, en larmes. Comment pouvaient-elles penser une chose pareille de moi ? Une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je relevai la tête et vis Klaus. Son visage me rassura d'abord, mais je sursautai quand je vis du sang couler sous son menton. Ma soif se réveilla d'un seul coup. Je me relevai et me collai à lui. Il m'embrassa avec passion, me faisant partager le gout exquis du liquide rouge. Il s'écarta de moi et me montra quelque chose. Matt, la gorge à moitié déchiquetée, m'observant avec horreur. _

_- **Bois,** m'invita l'Originel._

_- **Non...**_

_Il me fit avancer vers lui avec insistance._

_- **Bois, **répéta-t-il plus fermement._

**_- C'est Matt,_**_ me contentai-je de dire. **Je ne peux pas faire ça...**_

_Klaus grogna et me poussa si fort que je m'affalai à terre. Avant que je ne puisse m'en apercevoir, il avait planté ses crocs dans la nuque de mon ami et l'avait vidé de son sang. Son corps tomba à terre. Mort. Mon hurlement resta coincé ma gorge. L'hybride se retourna vers moi, son masque de tueur collé sur le visage. Il m'attrapa le bras et me força à avancer. Je me retrouvai dans une clairière où étaient entreposés quatre cercueils fermés - Rebekah, Elijah, Kol et Finn - et un vide, grand ouvert, près à accueillir un nouveau corps._

_- **Tu me déçois sweetheart, **lança-t-il en s'emparant d'une dague qui se trouvait dans une de ses poches. **Tu es comme eux finalement.**_

_Mon corps fut secoué de tremblements. Je voulus m'enfuir, mais il bloqua ma course._

_- **Cela ne va pas te tuer, **susurra-t-il à mon oreille, **tu vas juste être plongée dans un profond sommeil. Et je te garderai avec moi, toujours et pour toujours.**_

_Mon cœur fut transpercé avant que je n'ai pu faire le moindre mouvement pour me dégager._

Je me réveillai en sursaut. Je mis quelques secondes à me rendre compte que je me trouvais dans des bras que je connaissais mais que je ne reconnus pas immédiatement.

- **Tout va bien _love_. C'était juste un cauchemar.**

Je poussai un cri qui fut étouffé par le torse sur lequel je reposais. Je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer tandis que je frappai comme une folle sur sa poitrine pour qu'il s'écarte.

- **Lâche-moi ! **hurlai-je, encore bouleversée par les images qui avaient envahies ma tête.

Telle était la vraie nature de Klaus. Celle d'un psychopathe que rien ne pouvait ébranler. Je continuai de tambouriner violemment sur son torse, mais il resserra sa prise sur mes hanches.

- **Je ne te lâcherai que lorsque tu te seras calmée.**

Je m'arrêtai d'un seul coup, comme paralysée par le son de sa voix. J'étais incapable de réfléchir correctement. Je le revoyais encore tuer Matt, me tuer. L'aurait-il fait dans la réalité ? Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Dès qu'il s'éloigna un peu de moi, je me levai d'un bond.

- **Tu vas me tuer ? **demandai-je d'une voix faible.

A travers mes larmes, je lus l'incompréhension sur son visage.

**- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ?**

**- Alors, pourquoi es-tu là ? **balbutiai-je.

Il s'approcha lentement de moi, pour ne pas m'effrayer, mais je reculai tout de même.

- **J'avais besoin de te voir, **avoua-t-il. **Tu m'as évité pendant deux semaines.**

Je me repris en main, comprenant qu'il ne me voulait aucun mal. Mes pensées récupérèrent leurs places et ma main essuya mon visage mouillé. Je respirai lentement.

- **C'est parce que je ne veux plus te voir.**

Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi, renforçant mon malaise. Je ne parvenais pas à déchiffrer son expression.

- **Ce que j'ai fait avec toi était une erreur, **continuai-je. **Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça. Je n'aurais jamais dû leur faire ça.**

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, il sourit à ma dernière phrase.

- **Je comprends, **répliqua-t-il d'un ton feutré, à ma grande surprise. **Ne t'en fais pas, tu finiras un jour par revenir vers moi. **

Il caressa ma joue avec douceur.

**- Après tout, j'ai toute l'éternité pour te faire craquer.**

A une vitesse inhumaine, il déposa un tendre baiser sur mes lèvres. Il disparut ensuite après m'avoir fait un dernier clin d'œil. Je passai mes doigts là où Klaus m'avait embrassée. J'étais encore sous le choc, et tout mon corps était en feu. Mais je me sentais étrangement bien, de nouveau prête à affronter mes amis, et surtout Klaus.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gras <strong>= Paroles

_Italique _= Souvenirs ou rêves

Souligné = Changement de POV

**_Gras/Italique :_**Paroles lointaines ou paroles en anglais

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Plumyx.


	8. Pour retrouver sa vie

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me font parvenir des reviews (auxquelles je ne réponds pas toujours et je m'en excuse), cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris, et ça vaut bien tout le temps que je mets pour faire du mieux possible.

Note : Plusieurs personnes ont été déçue que le chapitre précédent ne commence que deux semaines après la nuit entre Klaus et Caroline, et je l'ai comprends. Pour tout vous dire, j'ai voulu faire un chapitre qui commence le matin même, mais j'ai totalement bloqué dessus (j'ai essayé pendant 3 jours entiers et je n'ai pas écrit une ligne... -.-'). Mais bon, si l'inspiration me vient, je pourrai peut-être rajouter cette scène en bonus !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : Pour retrouver sa vie<strong>

POV Caroline

**- Mais où étais-tu passée ? **me réprimanda Elena, un air sévère sur le visage. **Tu ne t'es pas montrée pendant deux semaines et j'ai dû t'appeler au moins un million de fois !**

Elle se planta devant moi, les mains sur les hanches, le regard perçant. A mon grand regret, je n'avais pas réellement réfléchi à l'excuse que je devrais inventer, une fois de retour au lycée. Mais que pouvais-je dire ? Je n'allais tout de même pas débarquer comme une fleur en lui disant que j'avais couché avec son pire ennemi, ce qui m'avait fait broyer du noir pendant deux semaines. Non. Ni elle ni personne d'autre ne pourrait assumer une telle vérité. Il fallait que j'invente quelque chose d'assez dramatique, d'assez terrible, d'assez choquant mais tout de même d'assez vraisemblable pour qu'elle ne se pose plus de questions. Un éclair de génie traversa mon esprit. Elle n'était toujours pas au courant après tout.

- **Je... **commençai-je en prenant une mine dévastée et en faisant trembler ma voix. **J'ai... J'ai rompu avec Tyler...**

Je m'en voulais de lui mentir, encore une fois, mais c'était plus que nécessaire. Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent d'un seul coup, comme si elle avait reçu un choc électrique. Toute trace de colère s'effaça de son visage.

- **Oh non, **se désola-t-elle. **Je suis désolée Caroline.**

Elle me prit dans ses bras, mais je m'écartai d'elle rapidement, tâchant de cacher la gêne qui montait en moi. Une sonnerie retentit dans l'établissement. En compagnie d'Elena, je me dirigeai vers la salle d'histoire. Alaric était enfin de retour et les herbes que Bonnie lui avait données semblaient fonctionner à merveille. Apparemment, il n'était plus un tueur psychopathe à double personnalité. Une fois installée à ma place, je servis un pâle sourire à Bonnie, assise à une table près de moi. Je ne parvenais pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait de mon retour.

Très vite, ma concentration m'échappa et je décrochai de la leçon. Voir mes amis m'avait rappelé qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait comprendre ma relation avec Klaus. Rien que la manière dont je devrais la leur avouer me décourageait. Je me voyais déjà leur annoncer.

Ce ne serait pas Elena qui l'accepterait ("Hey ! Tu sais quoi ? J'ai couché avec l'hybride qui a tué ta tante et transformé ton copain en monstre ! Mais, ne t'en fait pas : même si j'ai trouvé ça génial, j'ai passé deux semaines à le regretter.").

Ni Bonnie ("Tu détestes les vampires, n'est-ce pas ? Et bah j'ai passé la nuit avec le plus dangereux de tous ! Tu te souviens, ta mère est devenu l'un d'entre eux pendant le sacrifice qui devait le tuer.").

Ni Alaric ("Salut ! Tu te souviens du mec qui a tué ton ex-copine ? Et bien j'ai couché avec lui !").

Ni Stefan ("Tu sais, l'hybride qui t'a forcé à tuer des centaines d'innocents et qui t'a fait perdre la personne que tu aimes le plus au monde ? Je ne le trouve pas si méchant que ça en fait.").

Ni Damon ("En fait, j'aime bien Klaus. Il a peut-être détruit toutes tes chances d'être avec Elena et transformé ton frère en éventreur, mais j'ai quand même accepté de coucher avec lui.").

Ni même Matt ("C'est bien Kol qui t'a cassé la main ? Et bien, tu sais, son frère Klaus, il est mille fois plus dangereux mais j'ai quand même couché avec lui !").

Définitivement non. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me taire pour toujours, même si je mourrais d'envie de me confier à quelqu'un. Et pourtant, si j'avais pu tout reprendre à zéro, recommencer cette fameuse soirée, je n'aurais rien changé. Parce que, sans avec contrôle là-dessus, j'étais tombée amoureuse de Klaus, de sa partie encore humaine cachée derrière son côté sans cœur. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas être totalement machiavélique. L'incarnation du mal ne pouvait pas avoir de grands yeux bleus azurs, deux adorables fossettes et une odeur sucrée. Elle ne pouvait pas avoir un dixième du charme de Klaus. Elle ne pouvait pas être mignonne quand elle souriait. Elle ne pouvait pas faire tomber quelqu'un amoureux d'elle.

**- Caroline ! **fit la voix de mon professeur, ce qui me fit brusquement revenir sur Terre.

- **Qui ? Que ? Quoi ? Klaus ? Je... Euh... Non... Euh... Quoi ? **balbutiai-je en tentant de rassembler mes pensées.

La salle entière éclata d'un rire bruyant. Hormis Stefan. Il me détailla, ayant vraisemblablement capté le nom de l'hybride dans mes bafouillages.

- **Tu viendras me voir à la fin du cours, **lança Alaric.

Je hochai la tête alors je ne l'écoutais déjà plus. Mon esprit bifurqua rapidement vers la personne qui me hantait, en je ne pouvais rien faire contre ça. Je sentis mon portable vibrer dans ma poche de mon jean. Le plus discrètement possible, je regardai mes messages. Numéro inconnu.

"Comment se passe ta journée _love_ ? - Klaus"

Je sursautai. Je relus ce message au moins dix fois avant de prendre réellement conscience de la personne qui me l'avait envoyé. Comment avait-il pu obtenir mon numéro ? Et surtout, que devais-je faire ? Répondre ? Ne pas répondre ? De toute façon que pourrais bien lui dire ? Ce n'était pas comme si la personne la plus dangereuse du monde me demandait de lui parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Bon sang ! C'étais avec Elena que j'étais censée avoir ce genre de discussions, pas avec Klaus ! Mais je ne pus empêcher mes doigts de courir sur le clavier.

"Bof... Je suis en cours. Je m'ennuie. - Caroline"

Je retins le "Et toi ?" que toute personne avec un minimum d'éducation aurait ajouté à la fin du message. Il resta tout simplement bloqué. Ce n'était pas parce que cela ne m'intéressait pas, mais plutôt parce que je trouvais cela étrange, de lui parler comme s'il s'agissait de ma meilleure amie. Mes doigts tremblèrent légèrement lorsque j'appuyai sur Envoyer. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

"Tu n'es pas obligée d'aller en cours, tu sais ? PS : Au fait, je vais bien, merci d'avoir demandé. - Klaus"

Apparemment, je l'avais vexé.

"Justement si, je suis obligée d'y aller. PS : Désolée. Je trouvais ça étrange de demander, c'est tout. - Caroline"

J'espérai pouvoir me rattraper ainsi, même si je n'étais pas sûre qu'une excuse aussi futile puisse changer quoi que ce soit. Oh et puis zut ! Ce n'était pas comme si j'avais fait la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie. Et depuis quand me souciais-je de ce que Klaus pensait de moi ? Question idiote, réponse idiote : depuis que j'étais amoureuse de lui.

"A quoi bon aller en cours si cela ne t'intéresse pas ? Tu auras l'éternité pour apprendre ce dont tu as besoin. PS : Qu'y a-t-il d'étrange à demander comment va un de tes amis (même si je pense que non sommes bien plus que des amis à présent) ? - Klaus"

Je pouvais d'ici voir un sourire s'étirer sur son visage.

"Je dois aller en cours pour faire au moins semblant d'être normale. PS : Il y a juste un problème, c'est que tu n'es pas mon ami (ni plus). - Caroline."

"Mais pourquoi faire semblant d'être normale quand on est aussi extraordinaire que toi ? PS : Outch ! Tu me blesses _sweetheart_ ! - Klaus"

"J'ai besoin de faire semblant tant que je le peux encore. Il ne me reste plus que ça. PS : Tant mieux ! Peut-être que tu vas enfin comprendre que je ne veux pas de toi. - Caroline"

Quelques minutes sans réponses suivirent mon dernier message.

"Je sais que tu mens, alors pourquoi t'obstines-tu à me repousser ? - Klaus."

Ma respiration se coupa. Pour qui se prenait-il à la fin ? Et comment faisait-il pour deviner que je mentais ? Je grognai discrètement en éteignant mon portable. Je préférais arrêter cette conversation avant qu'elle ne dégénère totalement. Mais, d'une façon plutôt étrange, j'avais retrouvé ma bonne humeur. Je repensais à ses derniers mots. Il reviendrait à la charge, j'en étais sûre et il me demanderait pourquoi je n'avais pas répondu. Je lui dirais que je n'en avais pas eu envie. Il me dirait que c'était parce que j'avais peur d'admettre que je tenais à lui. Et il ne me lâcherait pas avant que je ne dise la vérité.

Je fus coupée dans mes réflexions par la sonnerie toujours aussi désagréable du lycée. Tout le monde se leva d'un même mouvement, pressé de partir enfin. Quand tous les élèves furent sortis, après qu'Elena et Bonnie m'aient jeté un dernier regard compatissant, j'allai jusqu'au bureau d'Alaric. Il soupira en me regardant.

**- Que ce passe-t-il Caroline ?**

Encore quelqu'un à qui j'allais devoir servir ma pathétique petite excuse. Et puis non. Si j'avais besoin de m'expliquer face à mes amis, je ne devais pas le faire face à lui.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. Je vais très bien.**

Je haussai les épaules pour amplifier mes dires.

**- Ne dis pas ça, **ajouta-t-il d'un air grave. **Tu ne viens pas en cours pendant des semaines, tu n'es plus attentive, tu n'as plus de temps pour tes amis...**

Quel besoin avaient toutes les personnes de mon entourage à vouloir décider de ma vie ? Ma mère, Tyler, mes amis, maintenant Alaric. Qui serait la prochaine ? Elijah peut-être ? Et puis, tant qu'ils y étaient, pourquoi pas Katherine non plus ?

**- C'est bon Alaric. Je n'ai pas besoin de quelqu'un pour me faire la morale.**

**- Ne crois pas ça me plait, mais je pense que si. **

Je commençai à bouillir de l'intérieur. La seule chose que je voulais, c'était oublier tout ça et que tout redevienne normal, simple.

**- Depuis que ton père est mort,** ajouta-t-il en baissant la voix, **tu n'as plus personne pour le faire à ma place.**

J'explosai littéralement. Il n'avait pas le droit de parler de ça maintenant.

**- C'est ironique tu ne trouves pas ? **raillai-je.** C'est toi qui l'as tué ! Alors je crois que si une personne doit s'abstenir de me dire quoi que ce soit, c'est bien toi !**

Son visage se décomposa au fur et à mesure que je hurlai. D'ordinaire, je n'aurais jamais dit une chose pareille, même si elle m'avait effleuré l'esprit. Mais là, il fallait que je le touche, au plus profond de lui, pour qu'il souffre comme je souffrais. Pour qu'enfin je laisse échapper ce que j'avais ressenti. C'était vital.

**- Arrête, **lança-t-il. **Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.**

Il avait beau essayer de le cacher, je pouvais voir la peine dans se ses yeux. Mais cela ne m'arrêtait pas. Pour une fois, je devais lui faire comprendre, à lui comme aux autres, que j'avais été blessée plus que je ne l'avais montré.

**- Au contraire !** crachai-je sans ménagement.** Je crois que c'est la première fois depuis longtemps que je dis ce que je pense vraiment ! Alors voilà : si mon père n'est plus là c'est de ta faute, donc ne t'avises pas de me réprimander à sa place !**

Je n'avais pas pu retenir les larmes de rage qui s'étaient formées aux coins de mes yeux. Sans attendre une quelconque réponse d'Alaric - il était, de toute façon, trop abasourdi pour parler -, je sortis de la salle en trombe, évitant au passage Elena et Bonnie qui m'attendaient près de la porte. Je ne vérifiai pas si elles me suivaient ou non, mais traversai les couloirs en courant. Une fois dans un coin isolé, où personne ne me dérangerait, je me laissai tomber à terre pour reprendre ma respiration. Comment avais-je pu dire de telles choses ? Après tout, ce n'était pas la faute d'Alaric. Pas vraiment. Quelque chose avait changé en moi pour que j'aie pu prononcer des phrases aussi dures. Et cette chose se résumait en un mot : Klaus.

POV Klaus

Je terminai mon verre de bourbon et le posai sur la table près de moi. Mon genou s'agitait nerveusement, cognant de manière intempestive sur le mur sur lequel j'étais adossé. Elle osait m'ignorer. Caroline osait m'ignorer ! Bon, d'accord, j'y étais allé un peu fort avec mon dernier message, mais elle aurait pu avoir la décence d'envoyer quelque chose, au lieu de tout simplement éteindre son portable. Rebekah poussa un énième soupir agacé et leva la tête de son livre.

- **T'as pas fini de bouger, Nik ? **demanda-t-elle sans masquer son exaspération.

- **Tu n'as qu'à t'en aller si ça te gène tant.**

**- Pourquoi ce serait à moi de m'en aller ? J'étais là avant toi.**

Je grognai de mécontentement, me retenant de lui rappeler que j'étais chez moi, et que je pouvais donc y faire tout ce que je voulais. Kol débarqua et s'affala sur le canapé sans aucune gêne. Les yeux de ma sœur lançaient des éclairs dans nos deux directions.

- **Je suis désolé de te dire ça Nik, **ajouta le nouvel arrivant, **mais, pour une fois, elle a raison.**

J'allais omettre une objection, mais Kol reçu le livre que Rebekah tenait quelques secondes plus tôt en plein sur son visage.

**- Comment ça "pour une fois" ? **cria-t-elle.

J'aurais pu rire devant l'air offusqué de ma sœur si je n'étais pas totalement obsédé par Caroline. Ils commencèrent alors à se battre comme deux gamins. Je soupirai et quittai de la pièce, d'où sortaient déjà des hurlements, des rires et des bruits de verre brisé. Les enfantillages des deux plus jeunes Originaux étaient incessants, et parfois vraiment insupportables. Je m'emparai de ma veste et pris le chemin de la porte.

- **Où vas-tu Niklaus ?**

Je me retournai vers Elijah, accoudé à la rambarde des escaliers.

- **Je sors. Ca ne se voit pas ? **ironisai-je.

Il arqua un sourcil. Je savais qu'il pensait que j'allais voir Caroline, mais il ne m'en avait pas parlé depuis notre "explication", et cela me convenait très bien.

**- Bien sûr, **dit-il sans montrer aucune émotion.

**- Bon. Si tu as terminé, je m'en vais. Bonne chance avec Kol et Rebekah.**

Je me retrouvai dehors pour rentrer dans ma voiture. Après l'avoir démarrée, je roulai sans but précis dans les rues de la ville. Je finis par m'arrêter devant un grand établissement - d'où sortaient des hordes d'adolescents discutant avec animation de sujets inintéressants - : Mystic High. Elle était dans ses murs, quelque part. J'éteignis le moteur et me précipitait à l'intérieur grâce à ma vitesse d'hybride. Elle allait regretter de m'avoir ignoré. Je traversai plusieurs couloirs jusqu'au moment où j'entendis des voix que je connaissais. Je me cachai dans l'ombre lorsque je vis arrivé le sosie et son amie la sorcière.

- **_Mais où est Caroline enfin ? _**fit l'une.

**_- Je ne sais pas,_** répondit l'autre. **_Elle s'est enfuie après avoir parlé à Alaric._**

**_- Il faut la retrouver. Elle doit être cachée quelque part dans le lycée. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de dire de telles horreurs ?_**

**_- Je ne peux pas te dire. Elle ne s'était jamais comportée aussi violement..._**

Je n'avais pas besoin d'en entendre plus. Qu'avait en fait Caroline pour s'attirer les foudres de ses deux amis ? Je repris mes recherches sans plus attendre. Je devais absolument la trouver avant elles. J'arrivai à un croisement de couloirs, et je m'arrêtai. Quelque chose attira mon attention. Je sentais sa présence, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être l'odeur, l'atmosphère, les émotions qu'elle dégageait. Oui, elle était par ici. Avec mille précautions, je suivis l'instinct qui me menait à elle. Et je la vis, tremblante, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps.

- **Caroline... **ne pus-je m'empêcher de souffler.

Elle releva la tête. Ma respiration s'arrêta devant son air dévasté. Naturellement, sans pouvoir lutter, je m'accroupis près d'elle et la pris dans mes bras. Elle ne me repoussa pas, mais laissa tomber sa tête sur mon torse et glisser ses larmes sur mon pull. Elle était comme une poupée de chiffon. Je ne sais combien de temps nous restâmes là, sans qu'aucun ne prononce un mot. Le silence était juste troublé par les pleurs de la blonde. Nous étions comme dans un monde à part. Tellement loin de la réalité que je sursautai quand j'entendis des pas approcher.

- **Nous ne devrions pas rester là _love, _**susurrai-je à son oreille.

Je la forçai à se relever et la soutenus du mieux que je pus. J'avais l'impression qu'elle pourrait s'écrouler si je ne la tenais pas. Elle secoua la tête en s'accrochant à mon pull.

- **J'en ai assez de m'enfuir, **gémit-elle.** Pourquoi tout est-il si compliqué ? Pourquoi ne puis-je juste pas rester ici et attendre ?**

**- J'aimerai que ce soit possible. Mais tu sais aussi bien que moi que tu ne peux pas.**

Ses amies étaient de plus en plus proches. Je me fis de plus en plus pressant.

- **Alors ? Viens-tu avec moi ? **demandai-je.

Elle leva la tête et m'observa de ses yeux rougis.

- **Emmène-moi juste loin d'ici.**

Je la pris au mot et la soulevai du sol. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu omettre une objection, nous étions dans ma voiture et nous roulions déjà. Elle sursauta lorsqu'elle vit qu'elle se trouvait sur le siège passager, mais en dis rien.

- **Pourquoi étais-tu dans mon lycée ? **lâcha-t-elle soudain.

Cela m'était totalement sorti de la tête à partir du moment où j'avais compris qu'elle avait des problèmes. Il fallait vraiment que je me reprenne.

- **Tu as ignoré mon message, **répondis-je avec une moitié de sourire.

**- Tu l'as mérité, **se contenta-t-elle d'ajouter.

**- Mais j'avais raison n'est-ce pas ? **

Elle retourna dans son silence et ne dis plus un mot, observant les nuages par la fenêtre. J'aimais la voir ainsi rêveuse. Nous passâmes devant sa maison, mais je ne m'arrêtai pas. Elle tourna la tête, son visage soudain devenu grave.

- **Attends ! Où tu m'emmènes ?**

**- Oh… Tu verras quand on y sera.**

Du sérieux, elle passa à la peur.

**- Je t'ai promis que je te ferais craquer, **ajoutai-je.** Et j'ai bien l'intention de tenir cette promesse.**

Je lui fis un léger clin d'œil et un pâle sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

- **Tu peux toujours essayer, **répliqua Caroline, **mais tu n'y arriveras pas.**

**- C'est ce qu'on va voir.**

Et j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur. Si elle pensait pouvoir me résister, elle se trompait bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginait.

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gras <strong>= Paroles

_Italique _= Souvenirs ou rêves

Souligné = Changements de POV

**_Gras/Italique_**= Paroles lointaines ou paroles en anglais

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Plumyx.


	9. Pour t'avoir pour moi seul

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages appartiennent à la CW et à L. J. Smith.

Je remercie encore toutes les personnes qui me font parvenir des reviews (auxquelles je ne réponds pas toujours et je m'en excuse), cela me fait vraiment plaisir de savoir que vous appréciez ce que j'écris, et ça vaut bien tout le temps que je mets pour faire du mieux possible.

Note : Je suis désolée pour le retard que j'ai pris dans ce chapitre, mais avec les vacances et les cours, j'ai été un peu occupée. En plus, j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à écrire ça. Aussi, pour ceux qui veulent, j'ai commencé une nouvelle fiction Klaroline qui commence après l'épisode 3x20 et qui s'appelle "Rester près de toi". Voilà, allez faire un tout si ça vous intéresse et donnez moi votre avis.

Je vous laisse, bonne lecture, en espérant que cela vous plaise. C'est du 100% Klaus/Caroline dans ce chapitre.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : Pour t'avoir pour moi seul<strong>

POV Klaus

La chaleur devenait étouffante au fur et à mesure que les kilomètres défilaient. Le soleil tapait de plus en plus fort sur le capot de la voiture. Au bout de plusieurs heures de route, je finis par arriver près d'une de mes propriétés, dans laquelle j'avais décidé d'emmener Caroline. La tête appuyée contre la vitre, elle s'était laissée aller au sommeil. Je me laissais bercer par sa respiration. Comment faisait-elle pour être aussi belle ? Je regardais la route d'un œil distrait, trop absorbé par la contemplation de la jeune fille. Enfin, j'éteignis le moteur et fis reposer ma tête contre le haut de mon siège.

**- Il est l'heure de se réveiller _sweetheart,_ **dis-je doucement.

- **Hmm...**

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et plaça sa main sur son front pour se protéger de la lumière éblouissante. Elle battit des paupières en regardant à travers la fenêtre, déboussolée. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et laissa échapper un bâillement.

**- On est arrivés ?** demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.

**- Oui,** acquiesçai-je.

Je sortis de la voiture. Elle ouvrit la portière en jetant des regards curieux de tous les côtés. Elle observa d'abord le grand manoir du XVIIe siècle, bordé de statues et de fleurs, puis le jardin qui se terminait par une forêt. Son air émerveillé me fit sourire. Je sentis d'ici sa détermination à me résister s'envoler. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il me sembla.

**- Où sommes-nous ? **m'interrogea-t-elle après avoir arrêté de scruter méthodiquement les environs.

**- Sur l'une de mes propriétés, **déclarai-je en haussant les épaules.

Un murmure d'ébahissement se forma sur sa bouche, mais il ne passa pas la barrière de ses lèvres. Je lui présentai ma main.

- **Si tu veux bien, **l'invitai-je.

Elle l'observa quelques secondes mais finit par m'ignorer et tourner les talons pour se diriger seule vers la porte. Elle entra avec prudence, suivie par moi. Elle fit revenir sa chevelure blonde en arrière, ce geste qu'elle faisait souvent et que je trouvais totalement irrésistible, et se planta au milieu du hall avec les mains sur les hanches.

**- Ce n'est pas très poli d'entrer avec le propriétaire _sweetheart,_ **lui lançai-je.

**- J'en aurais peut-être tenu compte si le propriétaire était poli, **railla-t-elle.

Je fis la moue. Cela allait sûrement être bien plus difficile que ce que j'avais pensé. De là où je me tenais, j'entendis une vibration traverser le corps de Caroline. Elle sortit son portable avec une mine d'enterrement et commença à faire courir ses doigts sur le clavier.

- **Ah ça non ! **me révoltai-je.

Je lui arrachai l'objet des mains et le rangeai dans ma poche arrière de jean. Elle tenta vainement de le récupérer mais elle ne parvint qu'à attraper la manche de mon pull. Elle fit un bond en arrière en me lâchant et essuya sa main sur sa veste. Son attitude me décourageait.

**- Je dois m'excuser auprès d'Alaric !** s'énerva-t-elle. **Je lui ai dis des choses horribles, et je ne les pensais même pas !**

Je secouai la tête, ave une innocence feinte. La dernière chose dont j'ai besoin était qu'elle s'encombre avec ses pseudo-remords.

**- Tu feras ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, profite de ta journée.**

**- Mais...**

Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de finir et la menai vers le premier étage malgré ses résistances. Je lui serrai la main - peut-être un peut trop fort - pour être certain que cette fois elle, ne fuirait pas. Caroline sur mes talons, je grimpai les marches quatre à quatre. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre si je voulais qu'elle succombe de nouveau à mon charme. Elle pouvait décider de s'en aller sur un coup de tête. J'arrivai enfin dans une grande pièce que j'utilisais jadis comme dressing et où mes sorcières continuaient parfois à laisser des vêtements. Au prix de nombreux efforts, elle parvint à s'écarter de moi et cacha sa main dans son dos. Comme si cella allait m'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit. Elle fronça les sourcils, le regard anxieux.

-** Pourquoi est-on là ? **demanda-t-elle.

**- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué _love,_ il fait plutôt chaud ici et nous ne sommes pas vraiment habillés en circonstance.**

Du bout de ses doigts, elle caressa l'étoffe d'une robe en velours pourpre vieille de plusieurs siècles.

- **Tu penses vraiment que ce genre de vêtements est mieux ? **hasarda-t-elle sans conviction.

J'éclatai d'un rire franc sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Elle roula des yeux, ne semblant pas partager mon amusement. Je me raclai la gorge.

**- Désolé,** me repris-je. **Suis-moi.**

Je lui fis signe de me suivre, et elle s'exécuta avec une légère appréhension. J'ouvris les grandes doubles portes du fond de la salle. Dans la nouvelle pièce, les quatre murs étaient cachés par des commodes remplies de robes, hauts, pantalons, de bijoux et de chaussures de créateurs. La blonde resta plantée sur le pas de la porte. Je la détaillai du coin de l'œil. Son air impressionné me faisait chaud au cœur.

POV Caroline

Mais qu'est-ce que je faisais là ? Mais résolution de ne plus jamais le revoir avait tourné court et, étrangement, je ne m'en portais pas plus mal. Jamais personne n'avait essayé de me séduire avec autant d'ardeur. Et si j'essayais de me persuader qu'il me désespérait plus qu'autre chose, je savais que, même en le désirant plus que tout, je ne pouvais que faire semblant de ne pas aimer cela. Mais Klaus n'était malheureusement pas dupe. Il était parfaitement au courant que je l'appréciais plus que je ne voulais bien l'avouer.

Après un moment d'hésitation, je me dirigeai sur le côté. Je détaillai d'un œil méthodique chacune des tenues. Je pris entre mes doigts l'étiquette encore présente d'une robe de lin écrue. Ma mâchoire manqua de se décrocher et je dus retenir une acclamation de surprise. Je n'en revenais pas que Klaus aie dépensé autant d'argent. Ou plutôt, qu'il ait contraint une vendeuse pour pouvoir avoir quelque chose d'aussi cher. Jamais je n'oserais la porter.

- **Un problème ? **fit la voix de Klaus derrière moi.

Je me retournai. Je bloquai ma respiration face à la vue que je découvris. Klaus étais torse nu en train de choisir un t-shirt. Mes yeux coururent sur ses muscles bien dessinés sans que je ne puisse les retenir. J'étais littéralement subjuguée par mon attirance pour lui. Comment pouvait-on être aussi bien foutu ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure face à cette pensée. Pour mon propre bien, je devais arrêter de me faire ce genre de remarque. Il tourna la tête vers moi et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les miens. Je menaçais de m'y perdre à chaque seconde.

**- Je... Non...** bafouillai-je.** Tout va bien...**

J'empoignai au hasard une robe de coton blanche et des sandales argentées.

-** Retournes-toi, **lui ordonnai-je.

Les coins de ses lèvres remontèrent sur ses pommettes pour former un sourire irrésistible. Je m'absorbai dans la contemplation du plafond pour éviter de le regarder.

-** Pourquoi ?** enchaîna-t-il. **Je t'ai déjà vue nue je te signale.**

Sa voix feutrée me donna des frissons. Mes joues s'empourprèrent légèrement mais je croisai les bras pour retrouver un peu d'aplomb, ma robe toujours dans les mains.

**-** **Ce n'est pas une raison, **lui criai-je. **Retournes-toi !**

Il soupira lourdement mais fis ce que je lui avais demandé. Je me retournai aussi, la vue de son dos m'angoissant sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. J'enfilai rapidement les vêtements que je tenais et lissai mes cheveux avec la paume de ma main. J'entendis Klaus faire quelques mouvements dans mon dos, mais je n'osai pas me tourner vers lui de nouveau. Je sursautai quand je sentis ses doigts se poser sur mes épaules nues. Il rejeta avec une douceur infinie mes cheveux dans mon dos et passa un collier d'argent orné d'une perle blanche autour de mon cou. Le contact du métal froid sur ma peau m'arracha un nouveau frisson. Je me retournai vers lui en affichant un sourire gêné.

**- Encore un cadeau ? **demandai-je en remuant ma tête de droite à gauche d'un air réprobateur.

Il haussa les épaules.

**- Tu n'as qu'à appeler cela un prêt, si c'est meilleur pour ta conscience.**

Son visage était si proche du miens que je pouvais sentir son souffle chaud frôler ma joue. Ma lèvre inférieure commença à trembler dangereusement. J'avais une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser, ici et maintenant, peut importe les conséquences. Je mordis l'intérieur de ma joue. Pourquoi ne le faisais-je pas, tout simplement ? Justement à cause de ces mêmes conséquences. Il souffla, le regard accrocher à ma bouche que je tentais en vain de faire arrêter de bouger nerveusement. Je battis des paupières, pour reprendre mes esprits, mais rien n'y faisait. Je restais là, pantelante, à attendre je ne sais quoi qui me ferais revenir à la raison. Cette fois, ce fus la voix de Klaus.

**- Tu m'en voudrais beaucoup si je t'embrassais ? **articula-t-il si bas que je n'entendis qu'un simple murmure.

J'inspirai un grand coup, laissant ma poitrine se gonfler puis se dégonfler pour évacuer ma pression.

**- Oui, **affirmai-je, peut-être un peu trop agressivement pour être crédible.

Je l'écartai de mon chemin d'un geste de main et me dirigeai à grands pas vers l'autre bout de la pièce, où je regardai méticuleusement les boucles d'oreilles rangées dans des boîtes de velours.

**- Allez _love, _**insista-t-il en revenant vers moi. **Tu l'aurais fait toi même si je ne t'avais pas demandé la permission.**

**- Mais tu me l'as demandée. **

Il pressa son corps contre mon dos, m'obligeant à faire un pas en avant pour pouvoir garder l'équilibre. Je sentis la chaleur monter en flèche et la tension entre nous atteindre un degré qu'elle n'avait encore jamais atteint. Son expiration fit voler mes cheveux dans l'air. Ses mains trouvèrent naturellement ma taille. Et même un peu trop naturellement.

**- Crois-moi, **chuchota-t-il, **je ne ferais pas cette erreur deux fois.**

Sans que je ne sache comment, je me retrouvai adossée au mur, bloquée contre Klaus. Ma respiration devint saccadée sous la pression qu'il exerçait, ce qui sembla être particulièrement à son goût. Je tentai de me dégager de son étreinte, mais ses bras, des deux côtés de moi, m'en empêchaient. Il m'obligea à relever le menton, ce qui me força à le regarder. Il resta quelques secondes à me détailler, les yeux brillants d'excitation, puis captura mes lèvres sans me donner de répit. Je commençai par résister, la bouche à peine entre-ouverte, mais rendis les armes quand sa langue se frailla un chemin jusqu'à la mienne et la caressa la avec douceur. Je ne pouvais définitivement pas comparer ses baisers à ceux que j'avais partagés avec Matt ou Tyler. Ceux de Klaus avaient quelque chose de tellement mieux. Une passion, une fougue, une ferveur dont j'avais peur de ne jamais plus pouvoir me passer. Nos bouches bougeaient sensuellement l'une contre l'autre, tandis que nos deux langues menaient toujours un combat silencieux. Mes doigts s'étaient glissés dans ses courtes boucles blondes sans même que je ne m'en soie rendue compte. J'appréciai la sensation de leur douceur sur ma peau. Mon autre main parcourait son dos avec avidité. Sans me décoller de lui, j'inspirai profondément pour m'imprégner de son odeur. Comment pourrais-je lui résister après ça ?

**- Ça suffit ! **hurlai-je en le repoussant d'un seul coup.

Il chancela sous la surprise, les yeux exorbités. Mes joues et mes yeux me brûlaient. Il se reprit rapidement et essuya sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. Je pointai vers lui un doigt accusateur.

**- Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser ! **m'insurgeai-je au bord des larmes.

Un sourire de prédateur se colla sur les lèvres de Klaus. Avant que je ne m'en rende compte, il avait enroulé ses bras autour de moi et me serrait contre son torse avec force. Ma respiration se coupa sous le choc. Son nez frôla mon oreille.

**- Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire tant que ça pourtant, **susurra-t-il.

Je ne pouvais pas lui mentir. Il remarquerait un mensonge aussi évident.

**- Ce... Ce n'est pas une raison, **bafouillai-je lamentablement dans son cou.

A contrecœur, je ne le retins pas quand il s'écarta de moi. Il me fit un clin d'œil.

**- Donc cela ne te déplait pas,** affirma-t-il, la voix pleine d'assurance.

Je ne pris pas le temps de nier. Il mit rapidement un t-shirt gris, comme à son habitude, puis me mena à travers le manoir Je découvris les différentes pièces, l'histoire de ce château, la vie que menaient les gens quelques siècles auparavant. Klaus était littéralement habité par le sujet, plongé dans ses souvenirs, et ses yeux s'illuminaient dès que je lui posais une question, à laquelle il s'empressait de répondre. Sa stratégie, peu importe en quoi elle consistait, avait merveilleusement bien fonctionné. Je me sentais parfaitement à l'aise en sa présence, loin de mes problèmes du quotidien. C'était une situation assez étrange.

Nous arrivâmes enfin dans une salle que je considérai immédiatement comme une salle de bal. Tout en long, il me faudrait bien plusieurs minutes pour la traverser. L'hybride s'arrêta près de moi, qui gardais les yeux fixés sur le magnifique plafond. Je le sentis se rapprocher considérablement de moi.

**- M'accorderais-tu cette danse ? **demanda-t-il.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je refuse. Et je n'en avais de toute façon aucune envie. Les lèvres pincées, j'acceptai son invitation. Il sourit en prenant ma main. Je me laissai guider par Klaus, qui me menait à travers la pièce avec brio. Comment faisait-il pour être doué en tout ? Je mis un temps fou à me rendre compte qu'aucune musique ne tournait autour de nous. Je voulus m'écarter mais son bras me serra plus fort. Je soupirai.

- **Klaus, **murmurai-je. **C'est ridicule.**

Sans que je ne puisse le repousser, il enfouit son nez dans ma chevelure blonde.

- **Je t'en pris, **souffla-t-il. **Appelle-moi Nik.**

Nik ? Oui, c'était comme ça que l'appelaient Rebekah et Kol. Mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir m'habituer à prononcer ce nom, qui, après tout, sonnait plus comme un surnom amical qu'à un prénom donné à son ennemi. Mais le considérais-je vraiment comme mon ennemi ? Bien sûr que non.

- **Nik ? **dis-je avec une pointe de timidité non contrôlée.

Je savourai la façon dont ce nom roulait sur ma langue quand je le prononçai. Je ne sais pas exactement quand nous nous arrêtâmes de bouger, mais le fait était que nous étions immobile au milieu de la pièce, collé l'un à l'autre. Aucun de nous deux ne fit un mouvement pour remédier à cela.

- **Alors, **commença l'hybride qui me tenait toujours contre lui, **dis-moi, combien de temps penses-tu encore pouvoir me résister ?**

Je manquai de tomber à la renverse. C'est d'ailleurs que que j'aurais fait si son bras ne m'avait pas fermement retenu. Je repris un peu d'aplomb en souriant.

- **Je ne sais pas. Pour toujours, peut-être.**

Il posa une main sur son cœur, faussement offensé, mais laissa échapper un léger rire d'entre ses lèvres.

**- Allez _love. _Nous savons tous les deux que c'est faux.**

**- Non, **repris-je en haussant les épaules. **Que tu le veuilles ou non, c'est la vérité.**

**- Je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi borné que toi, **soupira-t-il. **Hormis peut-être Rebekah.**

**- Et toi.**

Il acquiesça et roula des yeux.

**- Et moi, **bougonna-t-il.

Il était tellement mignon ainsi. Non. Stop. Retour en arrière. Mignon ? Klaus était mignon ? Oui, c'était un fait. Mais un monstre tueur n'était pas censé être mignon. Pas mignon du tout. Seulement, avec ses pommettes et ses grands yeux bleus, aucun autre mot ne s'accordait à lui mieux que celui-ci. Je secouai la tête pour essayer de faire sortir ces idées de ma tête, mais rien n'y faisait.

**- Qu'y a-t-il ? **demanda Klau... Nik avec un sourire.

- **Rien, **affirmai-je.

Il fixa son regard dans le mien, ce qui eu le don de me déstabiliser.

- **Je sais que tu mens, **dit-il. **Mais ce n'est pas grave.**

Il s'écarta de moi et enroula ses doigts autour des miens. Je tirai sur ma main pour me dégager, mais j'en fus incapable. Quand il décidait de quelque chose, rien ne pouvait l'en empêcher.

- **Viens, **lança l'hybride en commençant à marcher. **J'ai encore beaucoup de choses à te montrer.**

**Fin**

* * *

><p><strong>Gras <strong>= Paroles

_Italique _= Souvenirs ou rêves

Souligné = Changements de POV

**_Gras/Italique _**= Paroles lointaines ou paroles en anglais

* * *

><p>Reviews ? :3<p>

A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! Plumyx.


End file.
